And Baby Makes 3
by march.april.mae
Summary: Mercedes, Puck, and maybe a baby. Heads up, if you are a Rachel fan this story isn't for you.
1. Prologue

**AN: So I am a huge Samcedes fan but I gotta admit Puckcedes is pretty darn awesome too. I own nothing, FOX and its affiliates own Puck, Mercedes, and everything associated with Glee. I will take credit for the story. New to writing Glee so please cut me a little slack. Enjoy.**

**Prologue: **

"Mercedes, eat your dinner."

Mercedes heard her mother say as she picked at the baked chicken breast smothered in gravy, with a side of rice and broccoli. "Not hungry." She pushed the plate away from her.

Mrs. Jones suspiciously stared at her daughter. For the past week Mercedes hasn't been hungry. The only thing she ever did eat was saltines and carrots. "Mercy, are you starving yourself again? Because if you are…"

"No mom. I'm not starving myself, I'm just not hungry ok." Mercedes firmly said, making eye contact with the older version of herself. When she saw the hurt look in her mother's eye, Mercedes gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry Ma, for jumping hot at you. I'll take a bite."

Pulling the plate back to her, Mercedes tore a small piece of the chicken off the bone with her fork. The look of it made her sick to her stomach, but she put it in her mouth anyway. After swallowing it, she managed to smile. "That was good mom, but really I can't eat anymore."

Sighing, Mrs. Jones felt Mercedes forehead with the back of her hand. "You don't have a fever."

Mercedes was getting frustrated and she wasn't feeling well. "I have homework that I need to finish. May I be excused?" She asked as nicely as she could.

Her mother slowly nodded her head and watched as Mercy stood up from the table and dumped the contents of her plate down the garbage disposal. Her once vibrant and happy go lucky daughter was now enclosed inside an invisible shell. She noticed that Mercedes was always tired and took naps quite frequently now. Maybe she was depressed? She knew that she had gotten closer to a guy named Noah or Puck as he was so called, before he broke her heart by kissing Rachel. Not to mention that her father no longer lived in the same house with them any longer.

Before walking up the stairs, Mercedes kissed her mother on the cheek. "I love you ma. Thanks for dinner."

Mrs. Jones smiled at her pride and joy. "And I love you too, Mercy."Mercedes turned away and jogged up the stairs to her room, while her mother sat at the table and finished her dinner alone.

Once in her room, Mercedes closed the door before turning on the stereo that stood on her desk. "No One" by Alicia Keys began to play. She happily hummed along before reaching in her book bag for her English book. In the process a folded up piece of paper slipped out of the bag. "What is this?" She silently whispered to her herself before unfolding it. It was a note from Puck:

_Lil Mama_

_What's been up with you lately?_

_I've tried calling, texting, and talking to you at school_

_But you aren't anywhere to be found._

_Look I know what you saw between me and Rachel, but just know _

_It's not what it seems like, baby._

_She kissed me, and you walked in before I could push her off._

_Please Cedes, give me a call or text. I miss you like crazy, Ma._

_-Puck_

Before she knew it tears were falling down her face. "Lie, they're lies." She said balling up the note and throwing it in the trash bin next to her desk. She knows what she saw, and Puck was in no hurry to pull that skinny tramp off of him. Like Kurt said: "Once a man-whore, always a man-whore. Watch yourself Cedes." He warned when she told him that she and Puck were going steady. She rolled her eyes at him, before replying "Puck changed, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Boy was she ever wrong.

Mercedes turned off her radio and grabbed her iPhone from its charger and dialed the number to her best friend. He picked up on the second ring. "What's up Baby Boom?" He greeted.

"Kurt, are you busy?" She sniffled.

"No Lovie, not for you. Cedes what's wrong hun."

"Him. I miss him." She sobbed. She then told him about the note he must've slipped inside her book bag during rehearsal.

She heard Kurt tsk before he exhaled inside the receiver. "He isn't worth your precious tears, my dear. Noah the jerk Puckerman is not worthy of you. I would kick him where the sun don't shine, but he's bigger than me and I'm not crazy. I love you, but not enough for Puckerman to kill me. Rachel I think we can take her."

Despite the tears running down her face, she let out a laugh. "Boy, what does Blaine do with you?"

"Nothing, I just let him do him." Blaine answered.

Dang, Kurt had her on speaker. "Hey Blaine." She said, hoping she sounded somewhat ecstatic.

"Hey sweetie, sorry to hear about that loser. Like Kurt said, he is not worthy of you Diva." She suddenly heard clapping that had to come from none other than Kurt.

"Well thanks for cheering me up guys; I better get to my homework. Love you both." Mercedes declared.

"And we love you back. Muah." She heard Kurt say.

"Muah." She kissed back hanging up the phone. Kurt and Blaine were right; Noah Puckerman didn't deserve her tears. She grabbed a tissue from her purse and dried her eyes. Opening her English book she felt really sick to her stomach. Feeling the nausea work its way up, Mercedes scrambled to her feet down the hall to the bathroom.

Head in the toilet, Mercedes retched and coughed up whatever was in her stomach from lunch earlier. Which were crackers and cheese, and the small piece of chicken from dinner. When she was finished, she heard footsteps approaching at the door. Flushing the toilet, she quickly turned on the shower.

"Mercy, are you ok in there?" Mrs. Jones called from the hallway.

"Yeah mom, I'm about to get in the shower." Mercedes yelled back.

"Ok, I thought I heard you throwing up. Just checking on you. Do you want to talk?"

"I'm fine mom, really. Thanks though."

Mrs. Jones sighed. She wanted whatever bothering Mercy to go away so that she could have her daughter that randomly busted into singing songs back. But she didn't want to pressure her daughter. "Well, I'm going to bed sweetheart. Good night."

"Nighty night." Mercedes responded back. When she heard the door to her mother's room close, she sighed with relief. She didn't want to talk about the fact that she still loves Puck or that her parents are a stitch away from divorcing. The stress was killing her and already began making her sick. Stepping out of her purple dress she was wearing and underwear, she hopped into the shower.

After a much needed shower, Mercedes looked around her room in search of something to sleep in. Her mom apparently didn't do laundry so she searched her drawer for a tank top. Mercedes hands game in contact with a black t-shirt. She pulled the shirt out and realized that it was one Puck had left over… that night he took, no she gave him her virginity.

Pressing it to her nose, it still smelled of his cologne mixed with something distinctly Puck. Without really caring that it had been worn, Mercedes slipped the shirt over her head. Immediately, she saw what a week of not eating anything solid could do.

Pulling the covers back she slipped inside her nice, warm bed. The same bed where Puck had showed her pleasurable pain. He was so sweet and gentle with her, whispering sweet nothings in ear. Taking his time, and he had nothing but time since her parents were away visiting distant family. Cuddling with her and making her feel good.

Shaking her head from the thoughts, she sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. Then it dawned on her. Not only did they have amazing sex, they had unprotected sex. No condom, no Pill. He didn't even pull out.

Sitting up, Mercedes reached over and grabbed a pamphlet from her night table that the nurse from school passed out earlier this week. The one that had all the symptoms of pregnancy in it. Her eyes widened as she read through all the bulletins.

Nausea. Check. No appetite. Check. Vomiting. Check. Tiredness. Check. All her "stress" symptoms, or what she thought was stress turns out to be pregnancy symptoms.

A wave of panic now traveled through her body, making her shiver. "No, I can't be." She whispered into the dark room, slumping back onto her pillow.

In her heart she knew she could very well be pregnant with Puck's baby, but there was only way to find out. She decided that after school tomorrow, she was buying a pregnancy test. Sighing she closed her eyes trying to blink back tears. "I just can't be pregnant…"

**AN: Hope you somewhat liked. This is just the intro. The story itself will have more info on how Puck and Mercedes get together (for real this time), Rachel and Puck getting caught kissing, Mercedes dealing with her parents of a separation, and of course if Cedes is carrying Puck's pride and joy. Sorry for any typos or misspellings. **


	2. Fatal Attraction

**AN: First I would like to thank everyone for the story/author favorites. Special thanks to Tana (my first commenter), Aprilbaby26, CC, IAmShe24, SouthernBelleOfNYC, Nakala, Breat-In3, CenaortonFan69, TwihardAlice, and Princess976 for the encouraging words and reviewing. To the Rachel fan who just had to ruin the flow, for your FYI Mark Salling (Puck) and Kevin McHale (Artie) both said on Ryan Seacrest's radio show, that they were fans of Puckcedes, and Mark described it as "fun and cute" and that he hopes Puck gets a second chance with Mercedes. So who cares what you and the other Pukeberries think. Secondly, sorry for the delay. Busy with school and work. Gotta make that mullah so I can pay the internet bill, lol. Now that's over, here's Chapter One**

**Chapter One: Fatal Attraction**

*** By the way the flash back is in between the lines**

It was another typical day at William McKineley High School. The disgusting displays of affection among the horny teenagers, the teachers trying to stop it, football jocks picking on the nerds, etc, etc. Mercedes sat on the steps waiting for Kurt and Blaine, who were ten minutes late meeting her for lunch. "Gosh, where is Kurt. He's gonna make me miss the tator tots." She mumbled to herself, as she looked on her watch.

"Why are you talking to yourself, Mama?"

Mercedes slowly turned around to see Puck leaning against a set of lockers with his trademark smirk drawn across his face. All at once, one hundred dirty thoughts that involved her, Puck, and a bed invaded her thought. Standing there in a purple plaid button down, blue jeans and a pair of Sperry's, his whole demeanor yelled "come and rape me."

"What do you want, Noah?" Mercedes crossed her arms, giving him what she hoped to be an intimidating look.

"My note, the one I had Artie slip in your bag during rehearsal. Did you get it?" He asked, cautiously stepping closer to her.

Noticing his movement, Mercy took a step back before nodding her head yes. Puck smiled and ran a hand across his mohawk. "So, why didn't you call me?"

"Because you're a lying, cheating, jiggalo- man slut."

That was the reply he got, but it didn't come from Mercedes. Puck looked over to see Kurt staring at him through daggers with Blaine in toe. Puck gave them the once over with his piercing brown eyes, before smugly replying "Well if it isn't Mr. Cockblocker himself and his assistant."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Oh Puck, under all that handsome is a big block of nothing you call your brain. Mr. Cockblocker? My granny is ninety, and has better comebacks that."

Puck threw up his hands. "Whatever Hummel, I was talking to Mama. She isn't a child. She doesn't need you talking for her."

"Does she look like your mother? Her name is Mercedes."

"I'll call her whatever the hell I want!"

"Well, stop calling her "Mama", that is an insult to her divaness."

"Shut it Hummel!"

"Back off Puckerman!"

Mercedes quickly intervened, stepping in between the two boys who looked a few seconds from throwing blows. "Enough. You are gonna draw unnecessary attention." She said giving both of them the firm eye. She turned to Kurt first. "I appreciate you standing up for me, but there are better ways to do it." She then turned and looked at Puck. "And Puck, I know what I saw. I'm sorry, but… I'm not the type who shares her men. If Rachel-"

"I told you Rachel kissed me, Cedes! And you walked in just as it happened. I didn't get a chance to react." Puck stated defensively.

"Oh, cry me a river." Kurt mumbled but quickly recanted when he realized that it was said louder than he intended.

Puck cut his eyes over at Kurt who was now gently brushing Blaine's curly mane with his fingers. "I can explain Mercy. That's if you let me…"

He stopped talking as he noticed Mercedes had this weird look on her face. It was like she was about to throw up- she confirmed his suspicions when she threw a hand over mouth, and pushed past him to the ladies room.

The three boys stood still before Kurt and Blaine ran in after her, with Puck eventually following. They ignored the few stares and giggles they got from girls exiting the restroom. "Mercy, are you okay?" Kurt asked through the stall where he heard her retching. The only reply he got was a strangled cough, or what he assumed to be a cough.

When she didn't reply, Puck pushed the door open to see her sitting down with her knees pulled up to her chest. "You okay, Mama?"

Mercedes shrugged before flushing the toilet. "I think it was something I ate. But I'm good."

Kurt reached out his hand which she gladly accepted. "The bathroom floor, especially one in McKinley, is no place for a diva to be sitting." He smiled.

Blaine looped his arm in Mercedes free arm as Kurt lead the way back into the halls. By this time the bell had rung, and students clamored the hall trying to get to their classes. Puck, Mercedes, and Blaine had chemistry next, while Kurt had African dance.

"Blaine, keep an eye on Mercy for me. See you guys in Glee." Kurt called back as he disappeared down the hall into the sea of students.

Puck glanced at his watch and pointed towards the chem room. "I think we better go before we get sent to detention." Blaine and Mercedes nodded in agreement as they quietly walked to chemistry.

At the end of the day the Glee club members were all united, waiting on Mr. Shue who was running late. Mercedes sat in between Blaine and Kurt, who was telling them about the new South African dance he learned earlier that day. Tina and Mike were trying to imitate a Jabbawockeez dance video, while Finn, Quinn, and Santana talked about how Sue Sylvester reminded them of the mom off of "Talladega Nights". Artie was quietly reading a Harry Potter book to himself while Brittany sat behind him and brushed his hair. Rachel was nowhere to be found, but no one seemed to notice or care. Mid way into the convo with Kurt, Mercedes glanced over at Puck who was looking right at her. The bad boy's eyes were anything but bad. They looked so sad and hurt.

Mercedes looked away. Those eyes are what got her into this mess. She sighed as she remebered that day of fatal attraction.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok, everyone instead of a song with a solo, we're going to try songs with a duet." Mr. Shue said as he handed the club a sheet of paper with a list of songs. Rachel let out a shriek that sounded like a wounded animal. <em>

"_No soloist?"_

_Mr. Shue shook his head no. "I think we should try something different, something new."_

_Rachel sighed before flipping her hair. "I don't like change."_

_The club muttered amongst themselves about the change of events before Mr. Shue clapped his hands to get their attention. "Alright, I paired you up by who I thought was a perfect match from our freestyle rehearsal from last week. Mike and Quinn, Artie and Santana, Blaine and Rachel, Finn and Tina, Brittany and Kurt, and Puck and Mercedes."_

"_What!" Kurt said standing up to object. "Why is it Blaine and Rachel?"_

"_Because I said so, Kurt." Mr. Shue said._

"_Yeah, but every time they're together something impure happens." Kurt said, cutting his eyes to Rachel, who got the hint he was throwing._

"_Well, don't hate on me that your boyfriend turns stone straight when he's full of booze." She shot back with confidence._

_All eyes shot straight to Blaine, who was now as red as a beet. At the party Rachel threw a year ago, the Glee Club spazed out on whatever was in the Berry's liquor cabinets. In a game of spin the bottle Rachel landed on Blaine and what started out as an innocent drunken game turned to war against Kurt and Rachel when Blaine enjoyed himself a little too much._

"_Listen here you floozy, I will walk the town with your arrogant behind!" Kurt snapped at Rachel while moving a chair that was the only obstacle in his way of pouncing._

_Rachel wasn't going to back down, as she got a step closer to his face. "Bring it on then Kurt!"_

_Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm trying to get him to get him to calm down."Will you chill, this is only singing. No drinking is going to be involved. You know where Rachel and I stand. We're just friends." He said mater of factly._

"_Fine I believe you." Kurt said glaring at Rachel who was being calmed by Finn._

"_Good", Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt's nose. When everybody was calm, collected, and seated Mr. Shue began to talk again._

"_Now if there are no more objections…, Mr. Shue began, I want you to get with your partner and pick out a song. The best duet team automatically gets the lead role in Romeo and Juliet the musical. You'll have three weeks to prepare."_

_Mercedes sighed as Puck strolled over to her. Why Mr. Shue thought she and Noah Puckerman made a great duo, she didn't know. "Alright Miss. Lady, I think we should sing Crazy by K-C and Jojo. It's perfect. With your voice and my guitar skills we'd blank and put Berry and Hudson in their place." He suggested._

"_Still mad she used you as her boy toy to get to Finn?" Mercedes asked absent mindedly._

"_Naw, I just think you and I have the talent to crush them. I mean I'm already a threat by myself, but you and I together… we could make New Directions cum from their ears. Like one big eargasm." Puck said seductively biting his lower lip at the thought. _

_Mercedes wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Um… of all the analogies, something sex related is the best you could come up with?"_

_Puck shrugged, and rubbed his mohawk. "I'm a guy. Football, sex, and women are my thoughts these days."_

_Mercedes shook her head, giggling. This made Puck smile because he thought her laugh was seriously the cutest thing .And her smile was beautiful. He'd never seen teeth so pretty and white. Ever since Evans broke up with her and went back to Tennessee, he never saw much of it anymore. "You have the cutest laugh ever, Mama. Can't even remember the last time that I heard it."_

_She looked up at Puck whose deep brown eyes seemed to light up when he looked back at her. Even in their brief moment of dating, if you would call it that, she never seemed to notice them. She had only ever known Puck to be the sarcastic, conceited one of the group. But now he was actually being sweet._

_After a brief moment of silence, Puck cleared his throat. "So we're going to do Crazy right?"_

"_Sure, why not?" Mercy shrugged. "We could meet after school too. I'll text you the address to my house."_

_Puck nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."_

_After reacquainting themselves with the lyrics, and telling Mr. Shue what song they were singing. Mercedes decided to call it a night. She had homework and a history project and she could not afford to fail. Puck offered to walk her to her car, "to protect her from strangers". He even waited until she drove off making sure she got out okay. Little did they know someone was watching the interaction from a short distance away…_

_After school the next day, Glee club was canceled so Mercedes and Puck decided to rehearse at her house at around four. He showed up guitar in hand, a little earlier than planned. Mrs. Jones directed him to Mercedes room. "Down the hall, to the left hun." _

"_Thanks." He said. When he reached Mercy's room he was surprised by what he saw. To say a unicorn threw up would be an understatement. The walls were painted purple, with the exception of the ceiling which was white complete with a skylight. She had a queen sized bed with a light purple comforter, followed by a hundred pillows. Even one spelled out in the word 'DIVA'. She had a computer desk where her lap top sat, and posters of Aretha Franklin, Diana Ross and the Supremes, Destiny Child, and Beyonce hanging over the walls and door. Puck was caught off guard when her I-Home started playing Taylor Swift. He didn't take her as a country music listener._

"_Mercedes?" Puck called, knocking on the door when she was nowhere to be found._

"_In here." He heard her voice answer from her closet._

_She was hanging up clothes in her huge closet that was literally half the size of his living room. Puck was stunned by how hot she was naturally. Her face was free of make-up, with the exception with lip gloss. She was wearing a pair of grey baggy sweatpants that had 'Bootylicious' written across the back, and a cleavage revealing purple tank with the Playboy Bunny logo on it. Her long hair was half inside a ponytail that she had swept on the side. To make matters worse, the sweet lyrics of You Belong With Me were now the explicit words of Drake's Best I Ever Had. They were in the perfect setting to hook up; except for the fact her mother was downstairs. But he knew how to be silent._

"_Sorry, if my home clothes bother you. I can change into something more appropriate." Mercedes said as she hung up the last article of clothing in her basket._

'_Hell yes they're bothering me, take them off and leave them off!' Was what he wanted to say but he shook his head and replied. "You're good." _

"_Okay, well I'm through cleaning up. Want to get started?" She said as she turned off her I-Pod and sat on the bed._

_Puck stood in place for a minute. He knew if he followed her onto her bed what would happen, so he settled into her Hello Kitty bean bag chair instead. He strummed a few strings on his guitar, tuning the ones that sounded out of sync. Mercedes watched mesmerized as his tight biceps flexed in his muscle shirt as he plucked the strings. A look of concentration etched on his face. Now she knew why no girl or middle aged woman ever said no to him. He was effing hot!_

_When he started to play the tune, Mercy cleared her throat and began to sing to first verse:_

_**See, baby I, apologize  
>For all the things that I've done that I've done<br>See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long  
>And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to mama<br>Please baby, baby won't you stay  
>If you really love me then why are you leavin' me?<strong>_

_Puck then came in to sing the hook with her:_

_**Can't think, think about this crazy day  
>I lose sleep just to daydream about you babyyyyyyyy<br>I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (crazy baby)  
>I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby (I don't know what to do)<br>I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately (crazy, crazy, crazy)  
>I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can touch you<br>Crazy, crazy (I'm going crazy) when I can hold you  
>Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when I can see you again<br>(Said I'm going crazy)**_

_It was Pucks turn to sing alone as he poured his heart out into the second verse:_

_**(Said I'm going crazy)  
>I've finally realized, that you are my true love<br>And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all seem to keep thinking,  
>To keep thinkin of, yeahhh<br>And now I know I need you each and every day  
>I can't live without you, so don't run away<br>Baby you say that you love me, so why'd u leave me, why (why, why, why, why)**_

_For the final verse of the song Mercedes found herself "in the spirit" as Kurt called in as she spun around her eggshell tinted carpet, with Puck nodding his head as his fingers worked magic on the guitar:_

_**Can't think, think about this crazy day  
>I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby (I'm going crazy)<br>I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (just to think)  
>I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby<br>(I'm goin crazy, I'm going crazy)  
>I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately<br>I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) but I can't touch you (I'm going crazy)  
>Crazy, crazy (crazy, crazy), when I can hold you<br>Crazy, crazy, when I can see again (if I can see you, if I can see you if I can see you, if I can see you)  
>If I can see you, if I can see you again<br>Then I would go, if I could see you again  
>I'd go crazy…<strong>_

_Puck finished the song by adding a little melody of his own to it. They looked up at each other and both had satisfied grins on their faces. With a little more practice and preparation they would slaughter Rachel and Finn and sell their guts to a butcher._

"_Well what do ya know; maybe Shuester knew what he was talking about after all. We make an excellent duo." Mercedes smiled._

"_Like Batman and Robin." Puck agreed._

"_Bonnie and Clyde."_

"_Pinky and the Brain."_

_Mercedes raised a newly plucked eyebrow. "Pinky and the Brain? Are you serious?"_

"_Hey that was the ish back then! Every Saturday morning I got up at 8:00 am, with my bowl of Lucky Charms and watched it." Puck proclaimed proudly._

_Mercy laughed out so hard that tears were rolling down her cheeks and she couldn't breathe. Puck watched as she desperately gasped for air. What was so funny? When she finally calmed down, Mercy threw a pillow at him. "Dude you are so ridiculous."_

_Puck smiled and threw the pillow back. "Is that a good thing?"_

_Mercedes nodded her head. "In my vocabulary it means the same as cool."_

_Puck frowned and his expression grew serious. "So what is a jerk in your vocabulary?"_

_Mercedes face screwed up in confusion. "What?"_

"_That's what you said to me. Remember? Why'd you break up with me?"_

"_Come on Puck, you know why. We weren't dating because the attraction wasn't sincere. You wanted to regain your popularity rep and I just wanted to say I had a boyfriend." Mercedes said not looking him the eyes._

_Puck licked his lips and slumped back inside the bean bag. "What would you say if I told you I was actually falling for you, before we broke up?"_

_Mercedes head snapped up in shock. "Huh?_

"_What if I was starting to like you?"_

_She stared at him for a minute. There was no smile, no sneaky gleam in his eye. Just straight up seriousness. She felt her stomach start to flitter and her face warm up was Puckerman for real? "Um well, I…" She was interrupted by her mom who stuck her head in the door._

"_Mercy, it's time for dinner. It looks like your dad is working over again." She said._

"_Okay, mama." Mercedes replied._

_Before walking off her Mrs. Jones looked over at Puck. "Noah, are you in a hurry?"_

"_No, ma'm." _

"_Great! I made steaks and salads enough for three. Be a shame for it to go to waste. Stay for dinner?" Mrs. Jones asked._

_Puck glanced at Mercedes who nodded her head yes. "Sure Mrs. Jones. That'd be awesome."_

_For the next three weeks they rehearsed the song getting better over time. In between they enjoyed each other's company. Some days they never even went over the song, due to getting distracted. They went to the movies, Puck taught her some chords on the guitar, Mercedes taught him how cook, they even walked in the park holding hands talking about everything and nothing under the sun. They were both feeling each other, for real this time but both scared to admit it. Until one day at the mall…_

"_Come on Mama, try it on." Puck said holding up a revealing, sexy red party dress._

"_Ha! Funny Puckerman." Mercedes said as she started to walk away._

_Puck grabbed her arm before she could get too far. "Why not, it'd look good on you."_

"_I think you mean it'd look good on Rachel."_

"_She wishes. Rachel is tall and thin. It wouldn't fill her out right. But you're curvy and petite. It'd be a showstopper on you. " _

_Mercedes sighed and took the dress from his hand, "Okay, I'll try it on."_

_Puck smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's my girl."_

_Mercedes stifled a giggled as Puck smacked her on the butt as she scurried off into the dressing room. While he waited, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hi, this is Noah Puckerman. I would like to order a dozen purple roses for a Miss. Mercedes Jones please. And on the card could you write You are the Pinky to my Brain. Thanks." Just as he hung up, Mercedes shyly stepped from behind the curtain. _

"_Dang ma." Was all he could muster up to say._

"_You like it?" Mercy asked, as she turned around in the beautiful dress._

_Before he could answer a woman coming out of the dressing rooms stopped in her tracks and stared in awe at Mercedes. "Wow, your girlfriend is really pretty." She smiled to Puck as she walked off._

"_Yeah, she is isn't she?" He said turning to gaze at Mercy, who quickly turned her head so that he couldn't see her blush. _

_Puck grabbed her hand and pulled her into a secluded part of the store. "The real reason why I brought you here was that I could buy you a dress for tonight."_

"_What's tonight?" Mercedes asked her eyes big with wonder._

"_Mercedes would you do me the honor of escorting me to a T. Swift concert at eight tonight wearing that sexy hot dress. And after maybe a nice spaghetti dinner at Breadsticks?"He asked giving her an envelope with Taylor Swift front row tickets._

_She gasped and only nodded her head. "I'd love too!" Before either of them knew it she pulled Puck into a kiss, and pulled back. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."_

_Puck rolled his eyes and pressed his lips firmly against hers. When he let go, he gently swiped his thumb across her cheek. "Don't be, Mama."_

"_So, what you said to that lady. I'm your girlfriend now?" She asked with apparent hope._

"_If that's what you want."_

"_Duh."_

_Puck chuckled and Mercedes changed so that they could pay for the dress and go. Later that night, he picked her up and he looked pretty sexy in his black button down and black slacks. They had a great time rocking out with Taylor, who even invited them on stage to sing White Horse. After the concert they ate spaghetti and salad. Puck then surprised Mercy with the roses that he ordered earlier and smirked as she read the card aloud._

"_Seriously hun. This is so corny, but it's also sweet." She smiled. _

_A little while later, their waitress came by the table with a camera in hand. "Wow such a lovely couple. What's the occasion?"_

"_It's our first real date as a real couple." Puck announced before sliding in close to Mercy._

_The waitress smiled. "So sweet, smile!" She ordered as she clicked the picture._

_At the end of the dinner, the same waitress came back with the photo. "I hope you guys have a good and healthy relationship."_

_Mercedes beamed at the picture before giving it to Puck. "We look so hot!"_

_Puck nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'd make some pretty mixed babies." _

_They ordered one slice of chocolate cake and fed each other a piece until there was nothing but crumbs left. Puck paid the bill and they left not wanting the night to end. It was all too perfect. As he walked her to the door Puck grabbed her hand squeezing it. "I owe Evans a thank you, if we ever see him again."_

"_Why?" Mercedes questioned leaning into his body. Gosh, he smelled good._

"_Because he broke your heart. Which was uncool, but it left it open for me to fill it whole again."_

"_Oh. It's amazing how in a little over two weeks we went from friends to a relationship." _

"_Yeah crazy, right?"_

_When they reached the front door, Puck kissed Mercedes goodnight. "Get your rest, baby." We have a duet to beat in less than forty eight hours."_

"_Goodnight." She whispered pulling him into a hug._

"_I love you." He winked as he walked back to his truck. _

_Mercedes smiled as she let herself into the house. It quickly faded when she found her mother sitting on the couch crying hysterically._

"_Mama, what's wrong?" Mercy asked wrapping her arms around her._

"_Your dad… your dad isn't coming back, Cedes. He wants a divorce and he's giving me full custody."_

_At that moment she broke down in tears. Her magical night that she shared with Puck was now ruined. How could the man she knew for all her life decide he wants nothing to do with his wife and child anymore? For the remainder of the night she held her mom in her arms as they both cried themselves to sleep._

_The next day Mercedes caught a cab to Kurt's. Mrs. Jones needed to get out of the house she shared with her husband for ten years and took a plane to Alabama to visit distant family. Mercedes packed a bag of clothes and asked the Hummel's was it okay if she stayed a few days. Of course, it was no problem. They loved Mercedes. Although she wanted to talk to Puck, they just got into a relationship and she didn't want to drag him into her family drama so soon. And plus she and Kurt barely spend time anymore. While in Kurt's room, they dished about what was new while filling their faces full with chocolate frosting._

"_I think Rachel is messing with Blaine, Cedes." He sighed as he stuffed a heaping spoonful in his mouth._

"_Why you say that?" She asked, flipping the page of her Cosmo magazine._

"_Blaine suggested that we go see go to a NASCAR race." _

"_So. What's so bad about that?"_

"_Um, what gay guy watches NASCAR?" Kurt said, giving her a knowingly look._

"_Plenty. So how is it with Brittany?" Mercedes said dipping her spoon into the frosting._

"_She's a sweetheart. Voice of an angel. We are singing" Anything You Can Do." How are things with going with Jerkerman?" Kurt asked snuggling in beside Mercedes._

"_Great, um actually we're going out... again." She whispered._

"_What!" Kurt shouted, propping his head up on his elbow._

"_Yeah, we're going out." She then proceeded to go into how she and Puck started to get closer, while her dad started to disappear. "Puck is so sweet, Kurt. I know at school he acts like an a-hole, but he's sweet." Mercedes said._

_Kurt sighed heavily and from the look on his face, Mercy knew what he was about to say, was something she didn't want to hear. He put the top back on the icing._

"_Well I know that I should be a good friend and tell you that I'm happy for you, but Diva Puck is a whore. He has slept with all the girls in school, half of the women in Lima, and he has fathered a child out of wedlock with one of your friends. Once a man whore always a man whore. Watch yourself Cedes." Kurt warned._

_Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Puck has changed; he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."_

"_Mmmmm hmmm." Kurt looked at her before turning off his lamp._

"_I love you Kurt." Mercedes said._

"_Yeah, I love you too." Kurt huffed._

_The next day at school, Puck and Mercedes walked the halls holding hands ignoring and smiling at the surprised stares and whispers. At the end of the day everyone sat in the classroom anxiously waiting to see if the rumors about Puck and Mercedes were true. Rachel laughed. "Puck and Mercedes? Puck could have any girl he wants, why Mercedes?"_

"_Because Cedes is awesome and nice." Tina stated._

"_Yeah, like last week she helped me pass the geometry test." Mike added._

_Artie gave a sharp gasp. "You're failing math?_

"_Oh what, because I'm Asian I'm supposed to be good at math?"_

_Artie apologized as he didn't want start anything with Mike. Mike quickly got over it and froze when he saw Puck and Mercedes walk inside the room. No one said anything except Kurt who forced himself to cough. Puck said nothing as he took his seat, pulling Mercy into his lap. _

_Rachel was the first to speak. "Is this a joke?"_

_Mercedes got an evil glitch in her eye and pulled Puck into a big, sloppy kiss making sure Rachel could see her tongue play with his. She let go, and turned to Rachel. "It's very much real."_

_Santana clapped her hands. "Alright Wheezy's getting some."_

_Rachel stood in disbelief while everyone else congratulated them on their new relationship. Mr. Shue came in wanting to get down to business. Alright who wants to go first? He asked. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand as she pulled him to the front. "This Kiss" she said to the piano player. Rachel tried her hardest to concentrate but sung the song through clenched teeth as she watched Puck and Mercedes being lovey dovey and holding hands._

_After they were through she stormed out with Finn following behind her. Mr. Shuester shook his head while volunteering others. Puck and Mercedes were the last to perform. They even decided to match wearing black shirts and gray jeans. They had everyone on their feet from the first note to the last. Mercedes was sure that Artie was about to get up and walk. It even surprised Mr. Shue who wasn't expecting such a performance from the lather. Puck was right it was like a big eargasm. At the end, Puck and Mercedes were given the parts of Romeo and Juliet. And went out to celebrate by going out for ice cream. _

* * *

><p>"Hey guys Glee's been canceled today guys." Rachel said snapping Mercedes out of her thoughts.<p>

"What? But Mr. Shue said meet here at 3:00." Tina whined.

"Mr. Shue is in a PTA meeting and will be till later on tonight." Rachel said walking out.

The club muttered under their breaths as they packed up to leave. Seeing that Mercedes was still ignoring him Puck grabbed his bag and walked out. He was half-way down the hall when he realized he left his keys in the classroom. He was halfway inside the door when he heard Mercy talking to Kurt and Blaine. He decided to stand by the door and eavesdrop.

"You guys know how I got sick today?" Mercedes asked in hush tone.

"Yeah, something you ate right?" Kurt replied.

"I lied. I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

"About a month ago, Puck and I had unprotected sex. The symptoms are there. No appetite, throwing up, late period. But I'm not exactly sure yet. So I'm going to go buy a test and would really love it if you two would be my support group when I take one."

"Of course Cedes, we'll be there." Blaine assured her.

"Oh, Diva." Kurt said pulling her into a hug.

Puck clenched his jaw in anger and confusion. He could be the father of Mercy's baby and she's asking Anderson and Hummel to be there, and not him. Especially how she knows how he feels about not being able to be apart of Beth's life, since Shelby moved her to California. If Mercy is pregnant with his baby, then he would step up and not blow his chance with this one. But first he needed to clear the air with Mercedes about Rachel. Taking a deep breath, Puck walked inside the class where he found the trio in a hug.

"Mercedes we need to talk."

When Blaine and Kurt dispersed she looked up to find Puck looking up at her. From the depths of his brown eyes; she knew that he heard everything that she said and she knew that he was not going to let her go so easily this time.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay. *smacks self* I hope this does justice. Sorry if it seems rushed because it sorta is. I promise this time there will be no long wait for chapter 2. Again Rachel fans this story is meant to make Rachel look bad, so don't read it if you like her. And if you don't like it, don't comment about how cool Rachel is or how I'm not writing this right. Duh, because it fan fiction. I can do whatever the heck I want. Again I do not own Glee. Another thanks to supporters of this story :)**


	3. Revelation

**A/N: So after Chapter 2, I planned to update a few days later, then life happened and after life got straightened out, I became lazy followed by a bad case of writer's block. Something finally came into my head. The have sex in this chapter and I've never been good at writing smut. So I tried. Btw, I do not own Glee. Flashbacks are italicized. **

**Chapter 2: Revelation **

Mercedes bit her lip as Puck stood in front of her waiting on her explanation. His strong jaw twitched in anticipation, and his arms were folded tightly across his chest. Fidgeting with a strand of her hair Mercedes took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. "So, I'm guessing you over heard me talking to Kurt and Blaine?"

Puck nodded his head yes, glancing into the hall where Kurt and Blaine stood guard making sure he didn't hurt her. He loved Mercedes and would do anything for her, and he couldn't hurt her if he tried. Puck watched as Mercy started to pace back and forward. He frowned at the distressed look on her face as she continued to try to find words to explain herself.

"Um, Puck look I…" But she was cut off by his sigh.

"Are you pregnant?"

Mercy stared up at his face which was full of impatience. "Look, I know that a baby is probably the last thing that you want right now, especially how Beth was just taken away from you and all. And I may not even be pregnant, but if I am…" The tears starting streaming slowly down her face.

Puck hated when she cried, so he gently pulled her into his arms. When he felt her wrap hers own around him, he held her tighter. "You know I hate to see you cry right?"

Mercy nodded her head and sighed against Puck's chest, inhaling his masculine scent. She had missed this so much. She savored the way his finger threaded in her raven locks, and how his nose pressed against her temple. Mercedes took a deep breath, and pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Can we get out of here?" She whispered.

Puck smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know just the spot."

Mercedes grabbed her bag, which Puck quickly took in his own hands. Mercedes told Kurt that she would call him later and that she and Puck needed a moment to themselves. Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine touched his arm, before smiling at Mercedes. "We understand, Mercy." Mercedes grabbed Puck's hand as they left the school and headed for his truck.

When they headed out to the park where they spent many nights talking about whatever, they settled near a big oak tree that overlooked the small pond. They sat in silence for a few moments watching two swans and their ducklings glide around the calm water. After awhile, Puck broke the silence.

"So why didn't you tell me that you could be carrying my child?" He asked his eyes still glued to the pond.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and thought for something to say. Honestly, she really didn't know when she knew she could talk to him about anything. And she really didn't know if she was actually pregnant. But still she knew it hurt him that she confided in Kurt and Blaine first and not him.

"Mama?"

Mercedes searched her brain looking for an answer. "Um, I don't know Puck. We were mad at each other. And you had your hands full with Beth and Shelby taking that job at UCLA. I guess I was just scared."

Puck nodded his head understandably before throwing rock in the inch high water, creating an endless ring of ripples. Again the awkward silence returned, and a small comforting breeze enveloped them in its path. He took a deep breath before turning to her. "You know I love you right? And that I would walk this earth and back for you?

Mercy nodded her head. "I know." She hesitated a second before asking him, "What about Rachel?"

"She came on to me…

* * *

><p><em>Puck stood in the stairwell of the English lab waiting on Mercedes. She had been avoiding him ever since they had sex over the weekend. Usually it didn't bother him whenever he had no contact after sleeping with a girl. But this was Mercedes Jones, and this wasn't one of his booty calls. And after she refused to answer his texts and calls, he made it his mission to make Mercy talk to him.<em>

_In the traffic of students he saw Tina, who had the same class period with Mercedes walking passed him."Hey Tina, wait." He called after her. _

_Tina stopped and turned around. "Hey. What's up Puck?" She greeted with a smile._

"_Nothing much, have seen Mama today?" Puck asked her hopefully._

_Tina nodded her head. "Yeah, she was in class today. But she was a little out of it." _

"_What do you mean out of it?"_

"_Like she wasn't talking to anyone which is really unusual for her."_

"_Oh. Well thanks."_

_Puck waved goodbye and watched as she walked over to Mike who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Sighing, he gave up and hoped that he would see her in Glee club. That was when he felt someone tugging on the sleeve of his hoodie. He turned to see Rachel smiling up at him. "Hey Noah." She said with a flirty tone."_

"_Rachel." He said dryly as he loosened away from her grip._

_Rachel shook her head at his actions and continued. "What's been up?" _

"_Not much. Look I gotta go." Puck said, throwing up a two finger wave at Rachel._

"_Puck, can we talk?" Rachel pleaded, following him in toe._

_Sighing Puck stopped walking and faced her. "About what?"_

_Rachel ignored his apparent annoyance."Look I know I broke up with you because I I thought I still had feelings for Finn… but I realized that I had still had feelings for you. And they are stronger than the ones I had for Finn. And I want to start over."_

_Puck scoffed at this before smugly replying "Was this before or after I started going out with Mercedes?"_

"_Before." She replied._

"_Liar! You were all on Finn's nuts, rubbing it in my face after you broke up with me. You don't care about me. You're just pissed that Mercedes and I have something, and that she stepped into your territory. And you can't stand the fact of it! Well get over it." He spat, finalizing this conversation. Rachel sighed and threw her arms around Puck's neck and forced her mouth against his._

"_What the hell Puck!"_

_Puck pushed Rachel away as he saw Mercedes standing there madder than Medusa."I can explain, Mercy."_

"_No, I don't want to hear it! Kurt was right and against my better judgment I didn't listen to him." She said, hot tears pouring down her face._

_Puck reached for her hand, but Mercedes jerked away. "Baby just let me explain."_

_But Mercedes didn't want to hear it. "This is so like you, Puck. You bust my cherry and then you want to bounce! Well I don't need you."_

_Puck's expression went from hurt to angry."You know me a lot better than that."_

_Mercedes laughed sarcastically. "Do I really? You just kissed Rachel." She glanced at the brunette, who had a smirk of gratification on her face._

"_No, she kissed me! Babe she kissed me." Puck replied, with desperation._

_Mercedes shook her head, not believing. He was Noah Puckerman. Lima's well known sex shark. Dude even had a pool clean business so he could seduce the women of the resident. She just gave him the benefit of doubt that he wouldn't hurt her. When he was giving her the best feeling in the world, he promised that he wouldn't. That's why she became distant after they slept together. Because of his rep. She wiped her face; she swallowed hard and looked up at Puck. "I thought you loved me." She stated her voice breaking._

_Puck felt his heart breaking as she looked up to him with watery brown eyes. Her mascara smudged and made a black stream down her beautiful face. Her full lips were somewhat in a pout, begging to be kissed. Her whole body was screaming to be kissed, but he knew that it wasn't gonna happen by a long shot. "Mercy, I do love you." He reached out to hug her but she backed away from his grasp._

"_No! Just stay away from me! It's over!" She yelled as she turned around and ran from him. He watch as she ran down the stairs and into the corresponding hall. He angrily turned to Rachel with clenched teeth. "Unbelievable. Rachel do you see what you just did!"_

"_Nothing I didn't want to do." She remarked, smugly._

_Puck shook his head. That's all he could do. "I'm going to pray for you Rachel. That you get help. Because you just cost me the best thing I ever had." With that he walked away, but not without punching a nearby locker first…._

* * *

><p>"She kissed me, Mama. Not the other way around." Puck said.<p>

Mercedes looked into his deep brown eyes and felt guilty. He was telling the truth and here she was acting like a fool. Mercy scooted closer to him and stared at him apologetic for awhile. Running a hand through his mohawk, she whispered "I love you."

Puck smiled at that. "You love me?"

"Very much, Noah Joshua Puckerman."

"Say it again."

"I love you. And I always will."

Puck stared into her eyes and captured her lips into a kiss, pulling Mercedes into his lap. She happily obliged, and stuck her tongue in his mouth which instantly dueled with his. After they broke apart, Puck tenderly pressed small kisses to her temple. "I almost forgot how great you tasted."Mercedes gave a small smile in reply as leaned into his chest. She was on cloud nine and nothing could bring her down.

"Mercedes are you okay in there?" Puck asked through her bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine.' He heard her call back.

"Do you need help?"

"No Puck. Peeing on a stick is really easy."

Puck sighed heavily as he paced back and forth waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. After making up at the park they stopped by a drugstore to buy a pregnancy test- actually three. Puck cracked his knuckles, one of his tell-tell sign that he was nervous. He stopped pacing and sat against the wall. Puck was anxious and he wanted to know if he had a second chance with fatherhood. Just when he was about to knock on the door again, it opened. Mercedes came out and leaned against the wall.

"Well, what do the tests say?" Puck asked, immediately standing to his feet.

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know. We have to wait fifteen minutes to get an accurate result." She stood silent for a minute before looking up at Puck. "Baby, I'm so scared."

Puck grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, before kissing her hand. "I know. No matter what the outcome is. I'm here" He replied reassuringly.

He watched as Mercy nodded her head, her hair falling in her face. Puck silently cursed himself. After getting Quinn pregnant he vowed to use a condom for the rest of his life. But he forgot that after his night with Mercedes. Lies. He did not forget… he- just didn't want to. But now it was a possibility that he has ruined her life.

"You know it's funny. I thought the only thing that could go wrong this year was my mother and father breaking up. And now, I'm sitting here trying to find out if I'm going to be a mom." Mercedes sighed, squeezing Puck's hand that was wrapped with hers.

"Mama, I'm sorry. I should've used a rubber or pulled out." Puck apologized, kissing her forehead.

"It's my fault too. I could've said no." Mercedes said, while the memories of their first time together started bubbling to the surface of her mind…

* * *

><p><em>It was a Friday night and Puck and Mercedes sat in the middle of her living room floor watching Transformers Two and stuffing their faces full with popcorn and root beer. After her dad left her mom had been taking up extra hours at the clinic, and Puck would come over so that she wouldn't be by herself. Mercedes was deep into the movie, when she felt his eyes staring up at her.<em>

"_What?" Mercedes asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl._

"_Nothing you're so beautiful." Puck said with a grin._

"_Oh, thanks." Mercy smiled turning her attention back to Shia LeBeuf and his sexiness, when she noticed Puck was still looking at her._

"_What? _

"_Do you know how beautiful you are?"_

"_Yes. Now stop staring at me. That's creepy."_

_Puck slide closer to Mercedes and turned her face to his. "Do you really know that?"_

_Mercedes nodded her head yes, but Puck saw the doubt etched across her face. She was stunning and she didn't even know it. He leaned down and kissed her full lips, nipping gently at the bottom lip. Mercedes moaned as his tongue snaked between her lips tickling the roof of her mouth. Puck released her lips and started planting soft kisses down her neck. When he reached her collarbone he sucked the thin patch of skin there earning a gasp. Mercedes leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck."Noah I want you to make love to me." She whispered, biting her lip._

"_Say what ma?" Puck asked, trying to make sure his ears didn't deceive him._

"_I want you to be my first." She said, before pecking his lips._

_Puck thought about this. Her mom would be gone over into the midnight hours, so they were straight on no one walking in on them. And he would be her first. Her first to claim her. The one to make her a woman. The first guy whose name she would scream out in passion._

"_Are you sure, baby?" Puck huffed, his voice full of desperation._

_Mercedes nodded her head yes. "Not unless you don't want to."_

"_That's what you think." Puck laughed, as he shut off the TV. He then grabbed her hand and rushed upstairs to her room. Puck turned on the lamp that stood on her nightstand and he turned to see Mercy standing in the doorway looking lost._

"_Are you okay?" He asked, sitting on the side of the bed._

"_Yeah, I just um- I don't know what or how to do anything." She replied embarrassedly. Sure she was with Sam, but their physical relationship never made it past second base. Puck however had been with many girls and experienced women. Beautiful and thin women. But immediately her insecurities faded, when he held out his hand._

"_Come here."_

_Mercedes slowly walked over to him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap, and he kissed her ear before whispering. "I'll teach you. But tonight I'll do everything." With that Puck began unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom, running his callused hands over her smooth flesh. He shifted so that she lay on her back with him settled between her legs._

_When he finally got to the last button, he smirked when he saw the black snap in the front lacy bra that he picked out from Victoria Secret on one of their hangouts at the mall. His fingers ran over the lacy material, gently caressing the smooth skin underneath the thin material. "You're so sexy baby."_

_Mercedes felt the heat rise in her face, and to that other place. Her breath caught when she felt Puck lick the skin not covered in the bra. While this felt good and all, she needed more. Her skirt was hitched around her waist, and she ground against his jean covered groin. _

_Puck chuckled at her movement, but shook his head. "Not yet baby. We'll get to that, but not right now. I promise we will though. But first I have to get you ready."_

_Mercedes let out a moan of disappointment. But she quickly forgave him when he unsnapped the hook and took a bud in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh. "Mmmm,. Oh Puck!" She moaned. He smiled at her encouragement and did the same assault on the other breast. _

_All the while, Puck's fingers wondered between them tugging off the skirt and throwing it across her room. His hands then pulled off the matching undies that came with it. Puck stopped his ministrations and looked at Mercy through lust filled eyes." This is where it gets real. This is the point of no return. I'm telling you now, if you don't want to do this. Tell me to stop."_

_Mercedes shot him a glance that could kill. As a matter of fact she would have to kill him if he did stop. "No, keep going."_

_Puck let out a sigh of relief as he sucked to finger before he dipped them into her waiting center. _

"_Whoa. That feels nice." Mercedes groaned, as Puck started to move his finger in at a slow mesmerizing pace. He tilted his fingers at an angle gently probing at the little sensitive bulb making her squeal and squirm underneath him. Puck chuckled, darkly as he felt her insides clutch his fingers. "That's it. You like that baby?"_

"_Yes. Ooooh" Mercedes hissed._

_Puck stopped his slow rotation and picked up his speed, moving his fingers in a corkscrew way, and Mercedes lost it. And she came, coating Puck's fingers. She watched breathlessly as he winked at her before sucking them clean._

"_You taste so sweet Mama. I could have you for dessert every night." He smiled making her blush._

"_Boy, stop it."_

"_You want me to stop?"_

"_No!"_

_Puck kissed her gently before asking her was she sure that she still wanted this. Annoyed and impatient Mercy grabbed at the waist of his jeans trying to pull them off. Puck gave a chuckle and lifted himself off of her. He stripped from his shirt and jeans all in under a minute. Mercy gasped at the huge bulge straining against the blue boxers. Puck slowly removed the boxers as his cock flung to attention. Mercedes had heard Quinn and Santana say that Puck was big, but big didn't do him any justice. He was going to kill her._

_He resumed his position back on top of Mercedes as he positioned the tip at her waiting entrance. Puck sighed and gave her a look. He thought he should be honest with her. "Mama, I can do it two ways. Go really, really slow or I can just thrust in. Either way… it's gonna hurt. "_

_Mercedes shrugged and grabbed hold to his shoulders. "Go slow, baby."_

_Puck pressed his lips to her lips and slowly slid inside. Mercedes gasped against his mouth at the sudden intrusion. Puck let go of her mouth and took in her expression. Her eyes were squinted in pain as her breath was jagged. He slid in another inch and she clamped her thighs around his waist to keep him from moving. "Relax, just relax." Puck groaned._

_Mercedes nods her head as her tears started falling from her face. She heard that losing your virginity burned only hurt a little. This was a ripping sensation and it hurt. As Puck slid in more she let out a whimper, and Puck started to whisper sweet things in her ear._

"_You feel so good, Mercy. I could stay inside of you forever. You're so tight, so wet…" Puck encouraged. His words seemed to calm her some as she relaxed her legs When Puck reached her hymen, he looked her in the eye. "Sorry baby." He thrust through the thin piece of skin claiming her virginity. _

_Mercy froze in pain as Puck captured her lips trying to calm her again as he held still letting her adjust to his size. The pain subsided, as she felt a jolt of pleasure flow through her body. She began to move her hips against him. Puck took the hint and began to slowly thrust his cock in and out, and watched as her eyes filled with amazement. Her hands slid down his sweaty back to his firm butt which she gave a gentle squeeze._

_Puck let out a strangled huff. "Between your soft hands and your hot tightness I don't think I can hold on any longer." He said through clenched teeth. But he wanted her to come first. He shifted so that he was on knees and grabbed her legs throwing them around his shoulder. He then began to speed his thrusting making Mercy curse and hum incoherently. When he felt her walls uncontrollably clench his member, milking it completely with her honey he held her hips still as he squirted himself in three spurts coating her walls._

_Puck collapsed on top of her resting his head on her chest. They both lay there panting and saying each other's name. Puck pulled out and rolled over to her side, pulling Mercedes closer to his body in a spooning position. "I love you, Mama." _

"_I love you too."_

_And they let sleep take over…_

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, are you okay?"<p>

Mercedes was shaken from her thoughts as Puck gently shook her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I think it's been fifteen minutes, hon."

Hand in hand they walked into the bathroom to see what held her fate. Mercedes took in a deep breath and counted to ten as she glanced at the tests. They all read the same thing. : PREGNANT. Mercedes lost the feeling in her legs as she collapsed in Puck's arms. She started sobbing as he gently rubbed her hair. "It's ok, Mama I'm here."

Mercedes was in shock. She didn't know what she felt at the moment or what to do. But she knew at this exact moment that she was in the place she felt safest. And that was in Pucks arms.

**AN: Ok, so I tried to do a little something... hopefully the next chapter will be a little better. :)**


	4. Life Is Full of Surprises

**AN: Sorry for the prolonged update. I had a severe case of writer's block. Will try to do better. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Life Is Full of Surprises**

Life as Mercedes knew it was now over… now that she was pregnant.

'_**Oh my god, I'm pregnant!'**_ She thought as a wave of nausea hit her. Pushing herself from Puck's embrace she barely, just barely missed the toilet by an inch. As she threw up, Puck quickly pulled her ponytail back and gently rubbed Mercy's back in small circles. "Are you okay baby?"

Mercedes shook her head as she hunched over the toilet. "Noah, I'm pregnant. Of course I'm not okay?" She whispered as felt new tears form in the back of her eyes.

Puck sighed and put a hand up to his face guiltily. It was his fault more than it was hers. He was the experienced one in the relationship and after the whole thing with Quinn; he would have thought he learned his lesson. He watched as Mercy flushed the toilet and grab her rinse cup from the medicine mirror. Pouring herself a capful of Listerine, she gagged at the combined flavor of her vomit and mint when it hit her tongue. Spitting it out, she rinsed her mouth with water.

Peering at the tests which still lie on the counter (and still read positive), she looked up at Puck through the mirror. "What are we going to do?"

But before Puck was able to answer, they heard her mother coming in the door. "Mercedes are you home?" Mercedes swore under breath as she hurried to get rid of the tests. Throwing them in the boxes she motioned for Puck to go in her room through the double door. "Act natural… turn on the TV or something!

He didn't have to be told twice as he ran to her room. When they told Mrs. Jones that they were dating again she accepted it. But she had rules and one of those was that she and Puck were to have no sexual contact inside her house except for kissing. And doors were to always stay open.

Making sure the bathroom was void of evidence, Mercy left the bathroom taking a seat on the floor as she and Puck forced laughter as they "watched" a rerun of Rob and Big. Mrs. Jones peered her head inside the door and stood in shock when she saw Puck.

"Noah, this is a surprise?" She remarked glancing at her daughter for an explanation.

Puck smiled at her as Mercedes stood up to explain his presence. Pulling her mom into the hallway, she explained that Puck kissing Rachel was a big misunderstanding and that they were back together. All the while, Mrs. Jones couldn't help but wonder why her daughter was nervously glancing at the bathroom door as she talked.

"Are you okay Mercedes?" Her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah mom. Why?" Mercedes asked.

"No reason. I'm glad that you and Noah overcame your differences. I kind of missed him being around." Mrs. Jones admitted.

Mercedes nodded her head in agreement. "Well yeah I missed him too. But he's back now."

Her mother patted her shoulder before heading downstairs. "I'm making baked salmon and lemon pepper rice. Ask Noah does he want to stay for dinner."

Sighing in relief, Mercedes ran into the bathroom where she stashed the tests in a drawer. Going back into her room, she hid the box under her bed. Looking at Puck, she sighed in relief. "That was a close one."

Puck let out a whistle. "You ain't lying mama."

Just then Mercedes phone started playing '4 Minutes' letting her know that it was Kurt. She rolled her eyes as she read his text:

**Um hello Mercedes, you were supposed to text or call me and Blaine. Unless your fingers are broken… **

Mercedes smiled to herself as she texted back:

**Boy you need stop. I'm fine me and Puck are back together! **

She didn't have to wait long for a reply:

**No comment...**

Mercedes sighed heavily causing Puck to look up from the TV. "What's the matter? Cedes?" He asked. She shook her head as she typed Kurt another message, but before she could send it Kurt sent another one:

**So what's the verdict? Esta ****embarazada****?**

Mercedes quickly texted back:

**Come over tonight at my place. Mom is making your favorite. Baked salmon and lemon pepper rice. I'll tell you then.**

Kurt sent back:

**Let's make it a sleepover! Be there in ten!**

With that Mercedes sat her phone on her desk and crawled up beside Puck, who distinctively put his arm around her. "What's up?"

Mercedes raised her hand to run her fingers through his hair. "Promise me that you won't get mad."

"I promise."

"Kurt's coming over to eat dinner with us and spend the night."

"That sounds like fun."

"Wow you sound really enthused Noah"

"Well Kurt and I aren't exactly all that tight, mama." Puck scoffed.

"Well I will need my boyfriend and my best friend to get right with it if we want our baby to be raised in a stable environment." Mercy retorted.

Puck face softened at her words. "You want to keep our baby?"

Mercedes sat up surprised at his change of tone. "Yes. What? You don't-?"

"No… I want to keep our baby, it's just I didn't think you would want to." Puck said.

"I mean I still need to get use to the fact. And I know it'll be hard. But I wouldn't do anything crazy like abort." Mercedes replied not looking at him at the last word.

"Mercedes Jones!" They both turned to see Kurt standing there eyes wide and mouth open. Puck fought to the urge to say he resembled a fish. Carefully closing the door behind him, he glared at Puck.

"What is this talk about _abortion?_" He asked.

Mercedes put a finger to her lips as she grabbed Kurt's arm. "Kurt! Are you trying to unleash the Dragon on us?" She whispered

Kurt shrugged. "Mama Jones can't hear us. She's so into that movie she's watching on Lifetime. She barely even noticed my presence." He sounded a little hurt.

Sitting his bags in Mercedes closet he sat in her desk chair. He crossed his eyes at Puck before dryly acknowledging his presence. "Puckerman."

Puck nodded his head. "Hummel."

Mercedes sighed as she turned off the TV. She had to get things right between her two favorite boys and right now. "Okay, this bad blood between you two has got to stop." She demanded nicely.

Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Mercedes held up her hand. "No, this needs to be addressed babes. You guys are the two important males in my life since Eric walked out. You both have been there to love and listen to me. And now I would like it if you two will at least be civil to one another."

Puck bit his lip in thought. Kurt did have Mercedes back when he and Cedes fell out. He knew Kurt loved her and would support her now. Being the bigger man he held his hand out for Kurt to shake.

Kurt was taken back but shook his hand anyway. Mercedes smiled and pulled them into a big hug. "Aw see that wasn't that bad, was it." She asked them, giving them both kisses on the cheek.

Instead of answering Kurt changed the subject."So are you pregnant, Cedes."

Mercedes nodded her head and Kurt gave an unreadable face. It was a cross between disappointment and a smile. "Um depending on how you took the news. I'm happy for you." His tone was unsure but he wrapped Mercedes in a hug all the while staring at Puck with his not-again- looks.

A second later they heard Mrs. Jones calling them to eat. As they sat down at the table, Mrs. Jones noticed Mercedes change in appetite. Mercedes helped herself to two pieces of salmon and a heaping spoon of rice. Kurt cleared his throat as Mercedes took a heaping bite of rice, and shoot her a disapproving glare. She was a diva not a wild animal; she was not eating very lady like.

Mercedes stopped chewing to see Puck, Kurt, and her mother staring dead at her. Smiling she swallowed and wiped her mouth on her napkin. "Sorry. It's just I've been on a steady diet of crackers and water for so long."

"If I didn't know any better Cedes, I'd say you were pregnant." Mrs. Jones joked, sipping her glass of red wine.

No one at the table said anything as Mrs. Jones took in their stunned faces. Kurt forked the salmon while twirling a strand of his hair around his finger. Puck, face in shock looking dead at Mercedes. Mercedes looked as if someone shook the wind out of her as she gazed up at her mother.

Mrs. Jones swallowed hard as realization set in; her daughter was pregnant. Mercedes stood up from the table. "Please mama, I'm sorry."

Her mother shook her laughed and laughed sarcastically. "No you can't be pregnant because you and Noah just got back together today. Right?" She asked looking at Puck.

Puck cleared his throat before replying, "We had sex the first month after we started dating Mama Jones."

Mrs. Jones shook her head in disbelief. "No, no, no NO!" She screamed slamming her fist on the table scaring Kurt. "I asked you and Mercedes both were you having sex. And you both blantly sat there and told me a damn bold face lie! You said no."

Tears started running down Mercedes face as the guilt started to flood her emotions. She never lied or disrespected her mom in her seventeen years of living. She felt Kurt's soft hand touch her shoulder as he gave her a comforting look. She gave a smile back to her best friend before staring into her mother's eyes, which looked ready to kill.

"Mom, I know it was wrong to lie to you, but-"

"You think Mercedes?" Her mother interrupted.

"It was just that I loved him so much and… Mama please don't hate me." Mercedes begged as she pulled Mrs. Jones into a hug.

Kurt wiped a tear from his face as he saw the thing go down. It was so sad and if it had been a movie, the Diva now mommy to be deserved an Oscar for best heart break scene. As he watched Mrs. Jones pull Mercedes off of her and shake her head in disgust his heart broke even more.

"I don't get it. I try to be a good mom after your daddy leaves us. I work extra hours to make sure you have food and clothes. All I ask is that you go to school and help around the house. And sleeping around is how I'm repaid?" Mama Jones spat.

Puck couldn't take anymore of seeing his girl cry. Stepping in front of Mercedes, he looked Mrs. Jones in the eye. "She wasn't sleeping around. It was one time and I made the stupid mistake of not using protection. So if you want to blame someone blame me Mrs. Jones. I have experience and I should've been the smart one." He grabbed Mercedes hand squeezing it tight letting her know he was there. She squeezed it back.

Mrs. Jones took the last sip of the wine before suddenly throwing the glass at the wall, making the teenagers cringe. "Why the hell are you so stupid Noah? You already knocked up that innocent girl…Quinn. By the way does she know you're screwing her ex, Mercedes? And the adoptive mother doesn't think you have the balls to be a dad. Mercedes was fresh and naïve, so you took a chance at her."

Puck clenched his jaw as he balled his other fist up tight. He did not like hearing Beth or Quinn in the context she was implying. He knew Mama Jones was drunk, but it didn't stop the venom in her words. "Okay, okay I'm a screw-up Mrs. Jones. I tend to do things without thinking first. But I've changed… I'm trying. And Beth, you don't know the whole with story with Shelby okay? Quinn and I are done; we've been done for some time. I'm with Mercedes and I only love Mercedes. And I will be a man and help raise this baby."

Mrs. Jones clapped her hands giving Puck a mock round of applause. "Oh. Noah that was beautiful. You had me going for a minute." She then turned to her daughter who was now in Kurt's arms crying while he soothing rubbing her back in small circles. "I'm very, very disappointed in you. I'm barely making it raising one child and raising another is just something I don't want to do Mercedes. So I'm going to give you a choice." She paused a moment, making sure all eyes and ears where on her.

"I will give you until noon tomorrow to make a decision; if you decide that you want to keep this baby you have to find somewhere else to live. But if you decide to terminate or put it up for adoption, you may stay." Mrs. Jones said crossing her arms.

Kurt's mouth dropped open and he let out a strangled gasp. Did Mama Jones just seriously threaten to kick Mercy out? And did she just actually suggest an abortion? He glanced down at Mercedes whose face was as blank as paper. But Puck was red with anger. He had a temper and it wasn't long before he erupted.

"The day Hell freezes over is the day Mercedes will abort or give away my child!" Puck yelled, throwing all his respectful mannerisms for adults out of the window that he had.

"If she wants a place to live she'll consider it. You're kids there will be other chances to reproduce."

"Fine. Then she can stay with me. My mom won't mind Mercedes. She loves her."

"Or she could stay with me. We're packed but my dad and Carole love Mercedes and they've always liked kids." Kurt added. There was no way Mercedes and his little goddaughter or godson to be would be out on the Ohio streets.

Mrs. Jones scoffed and shook her head. "You have until noon tommorow." With that she grabbed her keys and walked out the door slamming it shut. Mercedes collapsed in Kurt's arms and they slid to the floor. Puck wrapped his arms around her too, and she turned into his arms. "It's okay, Mama. Let it out." He consoled as he threaded a hand through her hair.

Kurt sighed as he watched Mercedes breakdown in Puck's arms. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed home. "Hey Carole. Yeah the sleepover at Mercedes has been canceled. Instead she and Puck are sleeping over. Is that okay? Great, we'll be there in a little bit."

Puck gave a Kurt a smile. "I don't know Hummel, is your boyfriend is gonna like you hooking up with me and hot mama behind his back." He remarked trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt gave off a sly smile. "What Blaine doesn't know, won't hurt him." Turning to Mercedes he gave her a hug. "I'm gonna pack your bag for a few nights and then we'll go, okay? He whispered. Mercedes silently nodded her head as Kurt went off to get his things and pack a few of hers.

After awhile she pulled away from Puck. "I thought I'd never see the day my mom would kick me out." She hiccupped.

With his thumb Puck wiped a stray tear away from her cheeks. "I don't care about her kicking you out… I mean I care, but we can handle that. She's got something coming if she thinks we're getting rid of our baby."

Mercedes pressed her lips to his and he happily obliged. They were so into it that they hadn't noticed Kurt come back. He cleared his throat as he stood before them with their overnight bags. "That's how you guys got into this situation." He sung while tossing Puck, Mercy's bag.

Puck gave a knowing smirk and rose to his feet to take her bag to his truck. Kurt helped Mercedes to her feet. She grabbed a pen and wrote her mother a note on a notepad. Mercedes still wanted to let her mom know what that she would be at the Hummel's until she got situated. Mercedes set the alarm system and she and Kurt walked out into the chilly Lima night.

At the Hummel's Kurt, Mercy, and Puck where all in his bed watching The Real Housewives of Atlanta marathon and eating popcorn. Puck didn't understand how Mercedes and Kurt liked it. Every time he had a question, they would shh him. Instead of complaining, he gently massaged Mercedes temples as she sighed contently with her head in his lap. When it finally went off, Kurt turned off the TV.

"I don't get it. One minute they're the best of friends. Then the next show they're pulling out weave." Puck said, looking at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged as he put the bowl of popcorn on his nightstand. "That's reality television, Noah."

Yawning, Mercedes got under the covers and Kurt and Puck followed, getting on either side of her. Kurt turned off the lamp and they all lay in the dark, in the awkward but comfortable silence. Mercedes was the first to break it. "I'm scared."

Puck and Kurt both snapped their necks to look at her. "Of what?" They asked in unison.

"I don't know, just so much has happened today. I find out I'm pregnant; my mom kicks me out the house. By the way, I owe Burt and Carole for letting me stay here."

Kurt waved his hand. "You're family. You saw how pissed my dad was when we told him that your mother kicked you out."

"Yeah, and my bed fits two people." Puck suggested.

Mercedes smiled. With Puck and Kurt in her life she could get through this. Then she thought back to the Glee club. What will they think of her? "Hey guys, can we keep this between just us… oh and Blaine."

Kurt and Puck glanced at each other. "Okay, we won't." Puck nodded his head in agreement. He knew drama could start in Glee and he didn't want to bust any heads.

"Good night. Love you guys." Mercedes said giving them each good night kisses. They both said back to her. Soon after Mercedes was soundly asleep snuggled in Puck's arms, while holding Kurt hand.

**AN: So I finally updated! I'm iffy about this chapter, but let me know what you think. In the next chapter members of the Glee Club find out, but not by Puck, Mercy, Kurt or Blaine. And Sam Evans might make a cameo. **


	5. The Secret is Out

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews and alerts. I know I said Sam might make a small appearance in this but I didn't know where to fit it. So maybe not this chapter…Sorry. Again I do not own Glee or anything associated with it. Or Scope mouthwash.**

**A few things/questions people had about this story. This is pre-Trouble Tones because I started writing this before that. And yes Samcedes did happen but Sam never returns- at least not yet in this story. And although we never met Mercedes family (when will RIB do that?) I'm sure Mrs. Jones isn't evil and that Mr. Jones would never leave his family. But it adds drama to the direction that this story is going. I promise that Mrs. Jones isn't going to be the villain for long… If there are any grammar issues I apologize in advance. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Secret Is Out**

Early Monday morning, Mercedes awoke up to Kurt singing his own revised version of Annie's "Tomorrow". Groaning loudly, she pulled the covers over her head only for Kurt to pull them away. "Rise and shine my beautiful Diva!" He exclaimed as he carefully placed her outfit he had already chosen and pressed beside her.

"No. It's too early." Mercedes moaned against her pillow. "Just ten more minutes."

Kurt tsked as he threw a towel hitting Mercedes smack dead in the face. "No, no, no dear. I told you to go to bed early last night. But _somebody_ wouldn't stop sucking faces with Puck. You wouldn't let the poor boy go home. _And_ you just came from church." He shot her an accusing look.

Mercedes let out a sigh as she finally sat up. "You are a mess."

"That's what they all say." Kurt shrugged his shoulders before going to moisturize his face.

Mercedes grudgingly got up, grabbing the towel and headed to the bathroom where she could hear Kurt singing. She knocked lightly but didn't have to wait for him to open the door. "I have to get in the shower." Mercedes stated as she pushed past him. Kurt nodded as he proceeded to put on his anti-wrinkle cream.

Mercedes turned on the water but froze when she saw Kurt still standing there. He caught her stare in the mirror. "What?" He asked, rubbing the thick cream onto his face.

"Um, can I get in the shower please, sir?" She demanded.

"Get in; nobody is looking at you."

Mercedes raised her eyebrows at him questioningly. "Are you sure you're gay and not one of those guys who say they are just so they can see some boobies?

"Girl stop. You act like I've never seen those tata's before." Kurt said shaking his head.

Mercedes sucked her teeth. "It was an accident. You walked in on me while I was in the shower. Can you at least close your eyes then?"

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, while she quickly stripped from her jammies and stepped into the tub.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now Boo." Mercedes called from behind the curtain.

Kurt opened his eyes and proceeded to apply his eye cream. "Oh, by the way while you were napping yesterday. Blaine, Puck and I set up a schedule for you."

"A schedule? What schedule?" Mercedes inquired.

"Well you how people at McKinley are, especially some people in glee club can be. So we all agreed to be with you at all times."

Mercedes sighed hoping he was joking. "Are you serious Kurt?

Instead of answering her question he finished moisturizing and replied. "Hurry up Cedes, my mom is cooking breakfast. With that he excited the bathroom leaving Mercedes to finish her shower.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed and doing her hair, Mercedes walked into the kitchen. Kurt, Burt, and Finn were sitting at the table helping themselves to toast and jam. Carole was busy scrambling eggs and frying bacon. The smell was nauseating, but Mercedes fought it taking a seat next to Kurt.<p>

"Mercedes?" Finn asked bits of toast of falling from his mouth. "When did you get here?"

"Friday night" Mercedes politely said, as she pours herself a glass of orange juice.

Finn nodded his head and grabbed himself another piece of toast. It wasn't unusual for Mercedes to stay over on a school night. He hadn't noticed her staying over when he came back from spending the whole weekend with Mike working on a science project. It was almost eleven when Finn got home, and he went straight to bed.

Burt, who was reading the sports section of his newspaper, gave Mercedes a wink. "How'd you sleep kiddo?"

"Great but someone hogged all the covers last night." Mercedes jokingly shot Kurt daggers but not hiding her grin.

Kurt cleared his throat as he took a sip of his latte. "And I feel no shame."

Mercedes laughed as Carole sat a tray overflowing with eggs and bacon in the middle of the table. "Dig in." She said as she took the empty seat next to her husband.

Finn took another piece of toast and two strips of bacon. He promised Rachel that he would pick her up around six-thirty. If he was a minute late, his girlfriend would freak. Excusing himself he kisses Carole on the cheek and left out the back door.

Carole waited a few seconds before lightly touching Mercedes arm. "Sweetheart, I meant to ask you if you had a family doctor. I think it's time you set up an appointment with an OB/GYN."

"Actually I do. Dr. Ashbin. She's a great pediatrician…" Mercedes trailed off at her last word. Pediatrician. Here she was going to be a mother and she still was still going to the children's doctor herself. She tried to stop the tears before they fell. But she didn't catch them in time.

"Diva what's the matter?" Kurt asked as he got up to comfort her.

"Nothing, just it's all becoming so real now." Mercedes cried into Kurt's neck.

Carole put her hand on Mercedes shoulder. "Sweetheart, I know it sounds scary but you have everyone in the Hummel-Hudson home on your side."

"Yeah, you got us." Burt agreed.

Mercedes managed to smile and wiped her eyes. "Thanks." She looked at the time on her watch. It was now six-forty-five. If they wanted to beat traffic and find a parking spot, she and Kurt would have to leave right now.

"Um Kurt if we want to beat traffic, we better go." Mercedes said getting up from the table.

Kurt nodded as he poured the rest of his latte into his thermo. Mercedes gave Burt a hug and then Carole, who told Mercedes that they could talk about doctors later. Kurt bid his father and stepmother goodbye. The duo put on their coats and then left for another day at McKinley.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived on school grounds, Kurt had trouble finding a parking spot. Cursing under his breath he was becoming more agitated by the minute. "Why can't I find any spots? Like really, what a diva gotta do to get one?"<p>

Mercedes sighed and pointed to an empty spot. "Pull right here."

"Mercedes you know that is too far to be walking."

"It's either that or park at the church and its way too far to be walking."

Kurt thought about it and agreed. He pulled his SUV into the slot perfectly and turned off the ignition. But before they got out Kurt grabbed her hand. "This is it babes, are you nervous?"

Mercedes nodded her head and bit her lip. Suddenly someone knocked on Mercedes window causing both she and Kurt to jump. Mercedes smiled when she saw the boyish grin appear on his face. "Oh, it's just Puck."

"Well dang, tell your man to stop scaring people. He almost gave me a heart attack." Kurt retorted.

Mercedes opened the car door and Puck helped her out of the car. "Good morning baby." He said kissing Mercedes gently on the mouth.

"Ew, nobody wants to see all that," Kurt joked, as he pressed the lock button down on his keychain.

Puck rolled his eyes at his new friend's comment. "Whatever dude."

As they walked up to the building, Kurt brought up their schedule. "Ok first period, and fourth period you'll have Blaine. Second and third you have moi, and lunch and glee club you have me, Puck, and Blaine."

"Yeah, and I'll make sure you don't have to anything to strenuous in Glee." Puck added as he grabbed Mercedes book bag from her, wanting to remove any added pressure from her back.

Kurt phone started ringing and Puck couldn't help but smirk when Madonna's 'Vogue' filled the air. "It's a text from Blaine; everyone is in the quad."

Just as they started walking, Mercedes ran to the bushes to throw up. Kurt quickly ran by her side, to shelter her from curious on-lookers. Waving Puck over, he commanded him to get Mercedes "emergency" bag out of her bag. It was only a Ziploc bag that Kurt filled with saltine crackers and ginger cookies to settle her stomach. He also added a small bottle of Scope and mints just for occurrences like these.

"Is she okay?" A Cheerio asked as she walked by them.

"Yes, she just has a stomach bug. You can keep walking." Kurt answered harshly.

The Cheerio scoffed and walked off, clearly offended by Kurt's tone. After she was finished Mercedes wiped her mouth on a tissue she had in her purse. Gratefully accepting the bottled water Puck offered and nibbling on the ginger cookies, they finally made their way to the quad.

The gangs were all sitting under a tree talking about new songs. Blaine was looking up chords on his I-pad, while Brittany French braided Santana's hair and making plans to hang after school. Rachel was busy chatting away about her upcoming audition for Julliard to Finn, who was clueless as always. Quinn sighed as she watched Tina and Mike make out. They were not making her 'newfound quest for independence' easy. When Puck, Mercedes, and Kurt made it up the hill, Artie spotted them first. "Hey ya'll there they are."

Quinn jumped up and ran over to the trio. She had the perfect song for her and Mercedes to sing in front of the club. She and Mercedes hadn't been as close as they were since she was pregnant with Beth. They had promised to be soul sisters for life, but drifted apart soon after the adoption. Although she'll never admit, she missed those times that she and Mercedes had with their girl's night.

"There you guys are!" She greeted grabbing Mercedes arm and pulling her towards the group. "Come on I have something to show you!"

"Wait a minute Quinn!" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah, you can't be dragging Mercedes like that." Puck chimed in.

This caused Quinn to raise her eyebrows in question. "Why? What's the matter?"

Kurt and Puck looked at each other before looking at Mercedes who also did not know what to say. Their silence erupted nothing but more suspicion for Quinn, who wondered why they were so strange. She decided to ignore it and gently led Mercedes off. When they were out of ear shot, Quinn struck up conversation. "So I'm guessing you and Puckerman are back together huh?"

Mercedes nodded her head yes and smiled. "Yeah, last Friday we um worked things out."

"Well, I'm happy for you. And I wish you both the best."

"Thanks Quinn. So what about you? How is your single life going?"

"It's hard but I'm finally getting to know myself." Quinn said with a shrug.

They walked arm in arm until they finally reached the tree. Puck and Kurt were not far behind as Quinn and Mercedes sat on the blanket next to Blaine. Quinn suggested that she and Mercedes sing "Thank You for Being A Friend" a song they would sing over and over in the dark after watching the Golden Girls when they were supposed to be sleeping. Mercedes agreed giggling at the memory.

As Kurt kissed Blaine hello, he also whispered about Mercedes bout with morning sickness and reminded him to keep a close watch on her during his shift in Geometry II. Blaine promised as the bell rang starting the day.

Kurt gave Mercedes and Blaine a hug before walking off to World History. Puck pulled Mercedes aside giving her a long kiss. He held her to him tightly. "Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded her head yes and he grabbed her hand. "Remember there's some crackers if you feel sick. And text me if you need me." He kissed her one last time before handing Blaine her book bag and walking off to his first class.

"Let's go Merce, don't want to miss out on the Pythagorean Theorem." Blaine said unenthusiastically. She chuckled as they made their way to the math and science building.

By the time lunch came around Mercedes was getting tired of being "watched". It all sounded good but her boys were just being too over protective. Blaine was the most bearable, but second period with Kurt was excruciating. He was asking her was she okay every two minutes; he even wouldn't let her get up to sharpen her pencil. And lunch was no different. Puck carried her tray while Kurt put fruit cup and a garden salad bowel on it. "I've been doing some reading on a good eating habit website in study hall." Kurt began as he put a milk carton on the tray. "And p-word girls need lots of veggies and fruit and milk. It's great for my godchild." He finished with a proud smile.

Mercedes let out a laugh. "What is a p-word girl?"

"It is codename for pregnant. Get with it" Kurt snapped as he grabbed a salad also.

Mercedes shook her head. This boy was going to drive her crazy, but it's Kurt and she would expect nothing less. Puck asked her about her day so far and she told him how Kurt was pestering her despite his protests of just being a good godfather. They got in line to ring up their food before going outside to eat.

Across the cafeteria Artie, Finn, Rachel, Tina and Mike were watching them from their usual table. Artie spoke of the interaction first. "You know what's really weird guys? They've been hanging around Mercedes all day."

Tina nodded in agreement. "Yeah like in English, Blaine kept asking her was she ok. And they were whispering."

Mike munched on his chips and shrugged. "I don't see anything abnormal about that."

"Yeah but I thought she couldn't stand Puck though. Aren't they broken up?" Artie questioned confused.

"No, they're back together. Mercedes told me so this morning" Quinn stated, as she set her tray down and took a seat next to Tina.

"Wait, they're back together?" Rachel asked in shock.

Quinn nodded her head yes. Not long after Santana and Britt joined their friends. "What are you losers talking about?" Santana wondered as she sipped on her milkshake. She and Britt decided to get lunch off campus.

"Mercedes, Puck, Kurt and Blaine. They've been acting weird all day. Won't give her no breathing space" Artie replied finishing his pizza.

"Hmm. Well Catherine said that she saw Aretha threw up this morning but Kurt yelled for her to go away." Santana mentioned feeding Brittany a fry.

That triggered a thought in Quinn's mind. Like this morning when Puck and Kurt told her to be careful with Mercedes including the new information from Santana and Tina. The over protectiveness, the throwing up, the eating on cracker. It was all too familiar. Her soul sister was pregnant. She bit her lip as she felt her eyes water.

"Hey Quinn, you okay?" Tina touched her friend's arm concerned.

"Yeah, um Tina, San, Britt, Rachel. Girl talk." Quinn said as her voice broke.

They all got up leaving the cafeteria to the bathroom where they have spent many days crying, fighting, and cleaning off slushies. Santana locked the door, while Tina checked to make sure the stalls were empty. Quinn took a deep breath before turning to face the New Direction girls. "Girls, Mercedes is pregnant."

"What!"

"Shut up!"

"I knew it. You ever see those two go at it? Wanky…"

Quinn shot Santana a look. "This is serious."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "Quinn, are you sure? Did she tell you?"

"No, but this morning I pulled at her; Kurt and Puck yelled at me but wouldn't tell me why. And San, you said one of the Cheerios caught her throwing up. The over protectiveness. Remember I was pregnant before too."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand. "Aw. Poor Mercedes."

"Yeah, I can't even imagine how scared she is." Tina whispered as she clutched at her heart.

Santana sighed deeply. "Wow. So what now? What should we do?"

Quinn exhaled and crossed her arm. "Well the first step is to let her know that we are all here for her no matter what. We've all had our ups and down with one another but I think we can swallow that pill. Pregnancy isn't an easy thing and there's nothing like having your girls having your back."

Rachel took in everything that Quinn said. Mercedes didn't deserve the things that she'd done to her. Maybe it was time she squashed her beef and apologized…

Outside in the quad Mercedes picked over the salad. "Do I really have to eat this?" She looked over at Puck whose tray had a big slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Yes." Kurt said as he stuffed the crispy lettuce in his mouth.

"But it's so gross. There is barely anything it." Mercedes whined.

"Aw, Diva it's not that bad. It's got plenty of nutrients." Blain interceded trying to help Kurt out.

Mercedes huffed as she realized Kurt wouldn't let up on this ridiculous diet he put her on. But she knew the power she had on Puck. Besides she wanted to talk to him alone. "Hey Blaine don't you want to show Kurt that thing you were telling me about in math?" She asked with a wink.

Blaine didn't quite catch on and his handsome face was blank with confusion. Mercedes widened her eyes and nodes her head towards Puck. Her curly haired friend finally got the message and played along. "Oh, right." He grabbed his bag and Kurt by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, suspiciously eyeing Mercedes.

"It's a surprise." Blaine mumbled as he searched his brain to find somewhere to take Kurt.

When the pair was at a distance Mercedes considered safe, she turned to Puck with puppy dog eyes. "Pucky, can I have a bite of your pizza? Please."

Puck smiled as he handed her the plate. As soon as the greasy mess hit her tongue she let out a groan.

"So good." Mercedes said.

"You know you are gonna have to start eating healthier babe" Puck informed her as he wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Mercedes moaned before rolling her eyes. "Not you too."

Puck chuckled, stealing a kiss. "We're only doing it because we love you Mama. Plus I didn't do right by Quinn like I should've. But that won't be the case with us."

She stopped chewing and gave him a serious look. "Promise?"

"Pinky promise." He said holding out his pinky.

Mercedes conjoined her pinky with his. They laughed at this notion, because neither had did it since elementary school. The bell rung letting the students know that their last freedom of the day was over. Puck rose helping Mercedes onto her feet. "Well, I guess this is it until Glee club." Mercedes sighed as she wrapped her arm around Puck's waist. He nodded as he threw their trash away in a nearby trash bin. Puck grabbed Mercedes hand and they made their way back into the crowed buildings.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the choir room<strong>

"She's what!" Artie squealed with disbelief as she slumped back in his chair.

"Not again." Finn and Mike said in unison.

Quinn nodded her head. "Afraid General Puckerman and his little soldiers invaded again."

"Poor Mercedes, experiences sex for the first time and gets knocked up the first try." Artie sighs.

"You'd think he'd use a condom after the first mishap." Santana remarked.

"Preach!" Artie chimed. "Besides that's a blow to us. When Mercedes gets further along, she won't be able to dance. And let's face it we suck without her."

"Suck without whom?"

The room suddenly became eerily quiet, as Puck and Mercedes and Kurt and Blaine strolled in. Nobody said anything and this was starting to annoy Kurt. "We heard you chattering about something down the hall and now the cat has your tongue? Apparently you were talking about one of us." Kurt implied, waiting for an explanation.

Quinn stood up and walked towards Mercedes. "Sweetheart we know."

Mercedes face fell as she looked at Puck and back to Quinn. "Know what? That Puck and I are back together? Everyone knows that."

Tina shook her head and swallowed."No, she means we _know _Mercedes."

Mercedes started to feel sick and this time she knew it had nothing to do with the baby. She turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Did you tell them!" She demanded.

"No, I swear we didn't." Blaine interjected.

Quinn grabbed Mercedes hand. "I just figured it out, Mercy."

Mercedes couldn't say anything as she stared at the sympathy filled faces of her friends. "I'm sorry, I can't stay." She cried as ran out the choir room.

Mercy wait!" Kurt called after her as he ran behind her.

"Puck what the heck is wrong with you?" Quinn asked.

But before he could answer Quinn's hand came across his face really hard sending a loud pop echoing in the room.

**AN: Ok, so the next chapter is the aftermath of the smack plus Puck taking Mercedes to her first ultrasound. And Carole talking to Mrs. Jones about reconciling with her daughter. Anyway feedback is always welcome. Until next time.**


	6. When Life Gives You Babies

**AN: I have no excuse for why I am so late updating. Guess I don't what respective I want to take. Again, I do not own Glee, because if I did Mercedes would either be with Puck or Sam and it would've happened way before now. Also I do not own Skins.**

**Chapter 5: When Life Gives You Babies**

The room was eerily quiet, except for the sound of Puck's jaw snapping as he turned to look at Quinn. The blonde still wore her face in a scowl and she smirked satisfactorily at the red print that began to show on his face.

"What the hell was that for Quinn!" Puck demanded, trying to rub the sting away from his cheek.

Quinn chuckled sarcastically, and put her hands on her hips. She turned to the rest of the gang who wore shocked expressions on their faces, including Mr. Shue who walked in just as it happened. "That was for being dumb and getting another person pregnant, Puck!" Quinn spat, narrowing her eyes until they were almost shut.

"HE DID WHAT?" Mr. Shue asked disbelievingly, darting his eyes between Puck and Quinn.

"He got another girl pregnant Mr. Shue." Artie repeated his tone shameful. "And not just any girl, it was _Mercedes._"

Mr. Shue let a small laugh, something he did when he was nervous. Clearly this was a joke. This _had _to be a joke. He grabbed Puck's arm leading him into the deserted hallway. Will took him to an empty art classroom and shut the door motioning for the teen to sit on one of the stools as he stood waiting for an explanation.

Puck sighed heavily and looked at the guy who had been his father figure since he joined New Directions. He saw the disappointment in his eyes and immediately felt guilty all over again. The silence was beginning to become unbearable and Mr. Shue cleared his throat. "So, Puck is it true? Is Mercedes pregnant?"

Puck silently nodded his head yes, and watched his teacher's jaw clenched tightly. Will grabbed a fistful of his own curly locks as he paced back and forth- trying to make sense of how Puck could repeat a totally preventable mistake all over again. He quit pacing and took a seat on the stool in front of Puck. Calmly, he finally replied. "Noah, did those talks that Emma and I gave you about unprotected sex go in one ear and out the other? Did you not learn anything with Quinn, Beth, and Shelby? Do you not remember the demonstration with a condom and a cucumber in health class?"

"Yes, Mr. Shue I remember. I remember everything and I didn't want this to happen. Especially to Mercedes…" Puck trailed off as he thought about how this was affecting her. He felt stinging tears brimming behind his lids and bit his lip trying to keep them at bay.

Will shook his head as he thought of how the girl he always knew as his "Diva Child" was now expecting. "Oh my goodness. Mercedes. Do her parents know?"

"Actually, Mrs. Jones kicked her out. She's staying over at the Hummel's until we can figure out this situation."

"Stephanie kicked her out. Really?"

"Yeah, she told her if she didn't abort or give our baby up for adoption, she had to leave. Neither of us wanted that. Me and Kurt were over her house for dinner, and watched Mama Jones flip a 180 and go off."

Will pinched the bridge of his nose, as if a nose bleed was on its way. He went to high school with Mrs. Jones or Stephanie as he knew her, and it wasn't like her to do such a thing. Sighing he put a hand on Puck's shoulder and patted gently. "I'm not at all happy about this Puck. I am very, very, disappointed in you and Mercedes. You because I thought you would learn from your first time getting Quinn pregnant. But I thought Mercedes would have more sense." He sighed and pulled Pucks hands away to make the teen look at him. "But no matter what you two decide to do. I will still be here as your teacher and your go to person if you need advice or someone to talk too."

Puck nodded as Mr. Shue held out his hand for a handshake. Puck rejected it and stood from the table walking around the table holding out his arms. "I think a hug, is much more appropriate for this occasion, sir."

Will could say nothing but he accepted Pucks embrace….

**Meanwhile in the choir room…**

"Hot damn, girl. You smacked the mohawk off of Puck." Artie remarked smiling at Quinn.

"Remind me to never make you mad."Tina chimed.

The rest of the club agreed, except for Finn who thought Puck didn't deserve that. He cleared his throat loudly before turning to Quinn, "Did you really have to hit him Quinn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at her ex boyfriend hard. "Excuse me?"

Finn stood so that he was facing everyone but kept his eyes on Quinn. "Did you have to smack him? What gave you the right?"

Santana let out a snort before waving her hand dismissively. "Shut it fetus face! Your boyfriend deserved it."

"Yeah, he knocked up Mercedes, Finn. Dude you have to admit that messed up." Mike rejoined.

Finn shook his head surprised at Mike's approval of Quinn's actions. "I feel bad that happened to her. I really do, but Mercedes could've said no. She knew he wasn't protected." No one seemed moved by his speech, and he looked to Rachel for help. As his girlfriend, he hoped that she would have his back on this.

Rachel swallowed as she was stuck. Standing beside Finn she gently touched his arm. "Guys, Finn has a point-"

"Oh, hobbit you can take a seat!" Santana interrupted as she leaned on Brittany's shoulder.

Rachel sighed, "I wasn't finished Santana. As I was saying, Finn has a point. Mercedes could've said no… at least without using some sort of contraceptive."

In true Finn fashion, he looked up at his girlfriend after she said the word contraceptive.

"Birth control." She murmured.

"Oh." Finn said.

"But…" Rachel began biting her lip in fear of upsetting Finn, "Noah was the experienced one. He knew first hand of what happens when you don't use protection. So both Mercedes and Noah are at fault if you think about it. But who are we to judge anyone? We all have our faults."

Quinn felt a pang of guilt at Rachel's words. After all she had did dirty things when she gotten pregnant like made Finn believe it was his baby that she was carrying. She was "soul sisters" with Mercedes and after her and families hospitality, she threw her away as if their friendship never happened.

"Rachel's right." Quinn piped, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. She looked down at her hands before folding them in her lap. "I shouldn't have slapped Puck, no matter how much he may have deserved it."

"I accept your apology?"

Everyone turned to see Puck and Mr. Shue walk back into the choir room, with Puck smiling at Quinn. She gave a small smile of her own and mouthed "I'm sorry."

Just as Mr. Shue was about to go on about a new song prompt, Kurt appeared without Mercedes. He took his usual seat next to Blaine and sighed. "Mr. Shue, Mercedes apologizes for her abrupt absence but she wasn't feeling well so she went home."

Puck immediately got up but he before he walked out he looked to Mr. Shue. The man gave him an understanding nod. "I'll have Kurt tell you guys what the song prompt is."

With that he hurried out of the room.

**At the Hummel-Hudson Household…**

When Puck arrived a short time later, it was almost five o- clock. He was greeted by Carole who busily tending to her potted tulips that she kept on the porch. "Hello Noah." She smiled as she wiped soil from her hands onto her worn out apron.

"Miss Hudson." Puck bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Even though she was married to Mr. Hummel now, none of the kids could seem to bring themselves to call her that. Not that she minded. "You're looking lovely this evening." Puck said charmingly and Carole laughed swatting his arm.

"Oh, just stop it. The one you really should be telling that to is inside. She said she wasn't feeling well so I made her some soup and she put in a movie." Carole said, while watering the small plants.

Puck gently patted her shoulder and went inside the house, where he found Mercedes covered in a fleece throw, curled into a fetal position with a pillow. Titanic played on the screen, and he could hear sniffling. "Mercedes?"

Mercedes turned around to see Puck sit beside her. "Hey what are you doing here?" She asked as she crawled into his side.

"Kurt said that you weren't feeling well, so I wanted to make sure you were ok." Puck assured her hugging her tight.

"I'm doing just fine. Kurt had to do some breathing exercises with me to calm me down. I couldn't stay there Puck."

"I'm glad you didn't. Quinn slapped me."

"What?"

Puck turned his head so Mercy could see the small purple bruise on his cheek. She gently pressed the spot before planting a small kiss on it. "Why'd she do that?"

Puck shrugged. "She cares about you, Merce."

This confused Mercedes, why would Quinn smack her boyfriend if she cared about her. "She smacked you because she cares about me?"

"She was pissed that I didn't use a condom." Puck sighed and he grabbed her hand. "She's right… I should have."

Mercedes could feel the guiltiness seeping from his pores. "It's my fault too, Puck."

"Yeah, but I was the experienced one. I was supposed to take the necessary precautions and take care of you. And I didn't."

Mercedes was tired of him apologizing and feeling bad. Turning off the television she sat up and grabbed Puck's hand leading him to the room she shared with Kurt. Puck noticed that Kurt changed his room to accommodate her. Her favorite Beyonce poster hung next to Kurt's Lady Gaga poster above his bed. The top of his dresser held his moisturizing creams and facial cleansers on one end, and her makeup and feminine care on the other. He even cleared a space in his already small closet for her to hang a few things.

Mercedes sat on the side she slept on and motioned for Puck to join her. Kicking off his sneakers, he sprawled his self across the foot. After staring at her for a moment, he tucked a long stray curl behind her ear. "You are so beautiful, I could just." He pressed his lips to hers in a really sweet kiss. When Mercedes nibbled on his bottom lip, it almost drove him crazy. He straddled on top of Mercedes as he gently swirled his tongue around her bottom lip seeking entrance. She parted her mouth, giving him entry and Puck could taste the saltiness of the soup she had earlier.

Mercedes was becoming aroused and Puck could feel it easily through the denim of his jeans. Everything in his mind was telling him to slow down, but his body said another thing. But when her tiny fingers brushed his abs under his t-shirt, and her hips jerked upwards into his crotch, he just had to have her one way or another. He knew they couldn't have sex, but he'd settle for tasting her. Pulling away from her mouth, Mercedes let out a flustered moan.

"Where's Burt?" Puck growled as he got up to close the door.

Mercedes shrugged. "Work. The shop is open until midnight now. Carole?"

Puck smiled deviously, as he motioned toward the window. "She's so into that garden."

"That only gives us like a few minutes." Mercedes whined, her luscious lips in a pout.

"That's all I need baby." Puck found his way back to her and stole her lips for another kiss. His big hands found their way under Mercedes skirt, and just as he was about to pull down her panties-

"Mercedes Andrea Jones! What in Gaga's name are you doing?" Kurt exclaimed, hands on hips. Puck and Mercedes jerked apart as Kurt stormed in going off on a rant. "In _our_ bed when I just washed those sheets! If you weren't pregnant, you would be on the floor!" Then he turned to Puck with a few words: "And you Noah… did that slap not put any sense into your head, or did that mohawk block it?"

Mercedes had to cover her mouth to hold in her laughter, while Puck just shook his head. Kurt stopped his rant when Mercedes let out a series of snorts. He glared at her stunned that she thought he was joking. "Oh, and this is funny huh?"

"Kurt calm down, it's not that serious boo." Mercedes managed to say through her laughing fit.

"Yeah, man you're acting like you walked in with my head in between her legs or something." Puck chimed in while he shot a suggestive eyebrow at Mercedes.

Mercedes giggled because she knew that would've been exactly what happened if Kurt hadn't showed up. She looked up at her best friend, who was now massaging his temples as he counted back from ten. Kurt turned to Puck and pointed his finger at him. "That image is something I will never get out of my head now."

Puck snickered and kissed his lady's cheek, subconsciously putting a hand on her stomach. Mercedes put her hand over his and looked into his eyes. He smiled adoringly at her and she couldn't but smile back. Their moment was abruptly shattered when Kurt snuck a picture, followed by a long awww.

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes. "Well we are cute."

Kurt nodded in agreement. They were cute. Although he'd never admit the only other person Mercedes seemed right with was Sam. And that reminded him that Sam emailed him earlier and asked about Mercedes. What she was doing. How was she? Was she seeing anyone? Kurt didn't want to be the one to tell him that Mercedes was pregnant, and happily in love with Puck now. So he insisted that Sam talk to Mercedes himself. Kurt wondered if he should tell her, but ultimately decided against it. Instead he took a seat on the bed next to Mercedes. "So when is your first OB appointment?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you reminded me, Kurt. Carole set up an appointment after school at 4:30 tommorow." She affirmed.

Puck pulled out his phone to put it on schedule. "Cool, I'll take you. I never really got to go to any with Quinn."

"Can I come? I mean since if anything ever happens to you or Puck, the baby becomes in my custody." Kurt requested hastily.

Puck rolled his eyes at Kurt's comment and looked at Mercedes. "Ok, Kurt you can come."

Kurt clapped to himself happily. "It will be so much fun!"

**At the gynecologist office…**

When Puck, Mercedes, and Kurt waited in the Lima Women Maternity Center, Puck felt like this was déjà vu , all over again. Thoughts of when Beth was born came flooding back to him, and when he and Mercedes was Quinn's support system.

"Mercedes Jones" Called a blonde nurse wearing a set of pink scrubs.

They all got up and followed behind the nurse who led them behind a pair of double doors. The nurse smiled at them before introducing herself. "I'm Grace Pierre. I am the nurse for Dr. Hyatt."

Mercedes smiled back nicely as Nurse Grace finally came to a stop at an examination room. She motioned for Mercedes to sit on the bed, and Kurt and Puck in the chairs. After checking Mercy's vitals and getting information. Grace left the teenagers alone, promising that Dr. Hyatt would be there soon.

Kurt and Puck took the waiting opportunity to look at all the pictures and posters of pregnancy development. When Kurt saw the dilation of the cervix poster he grabbed the crouch of his jeans."Oh my, this looks so freaking painful!"

Puck chuckled and patted Kurt's shoulder before saying "Come on, Hummel. I don't think it's that bad, dude."

"Yeah, that's because it has to pass through me." Mercedes retorted from behind them as she continued to type on her phone, texting Quinn.

There was a knock on the door, as a man with salt and pepper hair, that was slicked back to hide his balding scalp entered. He was very tall with pale skin and brown freckles lightly dusted his nose. Smiling he extended his hand to Mercedes. "Hello, I'm Eli Hyatt."

Mercedes took his hand. "I'm Mercedes." Then she pointed to Puck. "And this is my boyfriend and baby's father Noah." Puck nodded hello. "And that is my best friend and my baby's godfather Kurt."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Dr. Hyatt politely said, taking a seat in the stool in front of Mercedes. "Well I am your OB, and I will be responsible for development of the little boy or girl that you will be bringing into the world. Today I will do an a sonogram so we can check up on the baby, make sure she or he is doing okay, also measure how far along you are and an estimated due date. Any questions that you, Noah, or Kurt have, I'll be glad to answer them. Sound great?"

Mercedes nodded her head as Dr. Hyatt handed her a hospital gown, instructing her to remove her clothing from the waist down and directed her to the curtain so that she change. After she was dressed, Mercedes laid back on the examination table while Dr. Hyatt set up the ultrasound machine. "Now I'm to do something called a transvaginal ultrasound. He said as he held up the probe before inserting it. "Since, your only about seven weeks along, a regular ultrasound probably wouldn't pick it up." Moving the probe around, Dr. Hyatt stopped when a small image finally appeared. "See here, there's your baby." Puck and Kurt leaned in closer, as Dr. Hyatt pointed to the screen.

It wasn't much; it looked like a little lima bean. But to Puck it was really cool. He glanced at Mercedes whose eyes lit up in amazement. There was a little soon-to-be person inside of her and already she loved it. Kurt was also in a daze as he watched on. After about five minutes of the ultra sound, Dr. Hyatt printed four photos that had cute little sayings on them. Like "Hi Mommy and Daddy!", "I can't wait to meet you soon!", "I want to be like my Dad when I grow up!" and "Aren't I pretty?"

Mercedes was relieved to get dressed, and as promised Dr. Hyatt answered their questions. Finally he handed Mercedes a bottle of prenatal tablets and her baby prints for the day. "I want to see you in four weeks, Mercedes. Take your prenatal vitamins every day, eat a well balanced meal, and get rest."

Mercedes promised and Dr. Hyatt shook everyone's hands before leaving the room. The trio all took a moment and looked at the pictures again, laughing at how weird it all was. As Mercedes started to put everything in her bag, Puck stopped her. "I want to keep this one with me." He said, pointing to the one that said 'I want to be like my Dad.'

Nodding, she handed him the photo. Puck smiled and kissed her, lovingly stroking her cheek. Kurt smiled at the two, before grabbing his best friend's hand. "So Mercy, how are you feeling?" He asked, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Nervous. I mean at first I was scared, that he would tell me something wrong. But when Dr. Hyatt said that everything looked okay, I don't know. My emotions are all over the place now. Mercedes confessed, pressing her hand to her stomach lightly.

"I'm going to be a mom."

**Back at the Hudson-Hummel Residence…**

Puck went back with Mercedes and Kurt to Kurt's house. Mercedes and Kurt helped Puck with his homework in geography, a class in which he was miserably failing. After filling Carole in on the appointment, Mercedes and Kurt helped her with dinner: Spaghetti and meatballs. Carole also told Mercedes that she tried calling her mom, with no such luck.

In the living room, Puck could be heard taunting a whining Finn as they played a game of Call of Duty on the X-Box 360. "Not fair man. You're cheating!" Finn yelled, playfully elbowing Puck in the shoulder.

Puck laughed at his best friend. "Dude, I told you that hiding spot was a dead give away! You just suck!"

Finn threw down the controller, officially surrendering. "Whatever bro." He waited a minute before asking, "So how'd the appointment go?"

Puck perked up, pulling the ultrasound from earlier out of his pocket. " Look." He gave it to Finn, who studied it closely.

"It doesn't look like a baby."

"Well duh. Mercedes is only like a month and a few weeks."

"Oh. Cool. "

Finn gave the photo back to Puck. "How do you feel about the whole thing? Are you ready for another kid?"

Puck shrugged. "I never did things like this when Quinn was pregnant with Beth. I was too busy being a badass and beating up people. Shelby let me see Beth a few times, but not enough to totally bond with her. I never got any real love from my parents, and I promised God that if I ever had kids that I would be the best dad I could be. I blew my chance with Beth, and I hope someday I can work on that. But I got a second chance with Mercedes, and I'm not it screwing up this time man."

Finn nodded his head admirably at his buddy. Puck was growing up and he was happy for him. Breaking the silence, Mercedes called out. "Boys, dinner's ready!" Right on cue Finn's stomach grumbled loudly, making Puck laugh. "You stay hungry. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant Finn." He joked as they made their way into the kitchen.

After dinner, Kurt met up with Blaine to get some ice cream and brag about his god child to his boyfriend. Mercedes stayed behind while she, Puck, and Finn watched Skins. Thirty minutes in, Finn lost interest and left to make a good night phone call to Rachel. Puck took advantage of his friend's absence laying down pulling Mercedes on top of him. He stroked her hair gently, as she snuggled into his chest. "Are you sleepy, mama?"

Puck felt Mercedes nod and he rubbed her back in circles. He learned it comforted her, and he did it out of habit. By the time the credits rolled by, both were blissfully napping. The sudden vibration of Mercedes cell phone woke her up, and she gently removed herself from Puck's body to answer her phone. The number on the Caller ID was unrecognizable; it wasn't even an Ohio area code. "Hello?" She answered, cautiously into the receiver.

"Hey, Mercedes." A familiar voice with a certain Southern drawl, greeted her.

"_Sam?"_

**Uh oh. Welcome back Sam! Again I am so sorry for the very long hiatus I took from this story. School, work, lacrosse coaching, writers block has held me back. Hopefully I havn't lost it. Special thanks to you guys, that's favorite, PM me, and reviewed. Hopefully you'll stick with me. Also I'm in the process of writing two different fics Finncedes and Samcedes. Yes, in my mind Mercedes is desired by everybody. I promise that I will try to get better about updating! Next chapter: More of Mercedes and Sam phone call, Mercedes and her mom reconcile, Puck does something very romantic for Mercedes. Hint, hint. Fluffy smut. Again I love you guys and until next time. **

**Love always, Mae.**


	7. Come back home, Mercy

**AN: Thanks to all that read and reviewed. I'm going to try to keep a reasonable updating schedule. Hope you enjoy. This chapter deals with emotional talk about abortion. Nothing graphic, but just putting it out there. As always, I own nothing of Glee. Your viewing, reviews, feedback is greatly appreciated. Any grammar, punctuation, spelling errors you have my apologies.**

**Chapter 6: Come back home, Mercy.**

"Sam?" Mercedes asked disbelievingly, glancing at Puck who turned onto his side when she got up from his grip. She quietly left the living area, and into the small kitchen taking a seat at the table.

Mercedes heard his soft chuckle before he replied, "The one and only." He waited a few beats before adding "I really miss you, Mercedes."

Mercedes swallowed hard before taking a deep breath. "Sam… look now isn't a good time. It was really nice to hear from you, but I have to go."

"Mercedes don't hang up on me okay? Just let me explain why haven't called or texted you since I've moved to Kentucky." Sam begged.

Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly agreed to hear him out. She got up and peered at the couch one more time to make sure that Puck was still asleep. He was. Whispering into the receiver, Mercedes replied. "Ok, Sam I'm listening."

Mercedes heard him shift around, and the sound of a door clicking shut. After getting comfortable on his bed, Sam came back to the phone. "Are you still there?"

Although he couldn't see her, she nodded her head yes before actually saying it. Sam took a deep breath. "I don't know where to begin- Oh, I'll start by saying that we're finally living in a house again. It's kinda smaller than the one in Lima, but it's better than that crappy motel."

Mercedes smiled genuinely, happy that the Evan's were out of that hole in the wall. The many nights that she babysat Sam's younger siblings, Stevie and Stacy while he was at work were interesting to say the least. There were many things that they had seen and heard that children their age should have no knowledge of. Like the time they were victim to the party of a drug lord next door. The explicit lyrics of rap music, the passionate screams of a woman and repetition of a headboard knocking against the paper thin walls could be heard, disrupting dinner for the kids. It had gotten so bad, that Mercedes had to call the police to shut down the party. No family, especially loving ones like the Evans's deserved anything like that.

"I'm really happy for you Sam." Mercedes remarked, enthusiastically.

"Thanks, but I'm not finished yet. My dad has been doing such a great job at the construction site, that they are considering him for a promotion Merce! And my mom she got a job teaching four year olds at a church daycare. And Stevie and Stacy, by the way they totally miss you; well they go to afterschool while I work at Dairy Queen after school. Sam rambled on and Mercedes chuckled at his excitement. "But enough about me though. What's been up with you, pretty girl?"

Automatically, Mercedes frowned at the nickname he used to call her. Sighing, she gently pressed her free hand to her stomach. "Sam, there's something I need to tell you. A lot has gone on since you left. I'm-"

But she was cut off by Sam. "Hey can you hold that thought, my mom is calling me." She heard him open his room door and call to his mother. A minute later, Sam was back on the phone. "Hey Merce, I have to cut this call short. Dinner is ready and I have to be really careful not to go over my minutes. So what was it that you needed to tell me?" He asked.

Mercedes stuttered a few moments, before shaking her head. She decided not to tell Sam that she and Puck were together and expecting. At least not yet- she didn't want to ruin his happiness so she just decided on goodbye instead. "Um, it's not that important. You go ahead and eat dinner and tell the little munchkins that I said hey. It was nice talking to you Sam."

Sam heaved a breath in the phone, before admitting "You know I haven't seen anyone since I've been here. I mean a few girls have tried but I couldn't bring myself to talk to them because I could only think about you. You have my heart Mercy. And hopefully yours is still mine." Mercedes felt her heart drop inside her chest at his revelation, but before she could say anything Sam started talking again. "Anyway I've been saving some money up, and I almost have enough for a train ticket to Lima. Maybe even in time for Christmas next month! Hopefully, we can meet up and go back to the lake just like old times and catch up. I'm sure you have a whole bunch of surprises."

Mercedes gulped, hoping that Sam didn't hear it. Oh there would be surprises alright…

"Well Merce, I better go before my mom or dad comes upstairs and then I'd really be in trouble. It was really great hearing your voice. Good night Mercedes."

"Good night Sam." She hung up the phone and sighed. Staring at the droid for a minute, she sat it in front of her thinking back on the phone call they just had. Sam still had feelings for her, and she was dating his friend and having his baby. Guiltiness invaded her mood as she thought about the Quinn/Finn ordeal. Although Sam and Finn made up about it, Sam had once admitted to Mercedes that he still had some resentment towards Finn. How would it make him feel to know that she was expecting with another one of his best friends? Mercedes quickly shook the thought, and laughed to herself. 'No, Sam broke up with me. He told me that he couldn't do the long distance thing that it would be too much for him. So why am I the one feeling bad?' She thought.

Gathering herself, she stuck her phone back inside her pocket and went back into the living room. Puck was now awake but still laying down and smiled at her. "Hey. I woke up and you were gone. You ok, baby?"

Mercedes nodded her head before regaining her spot back on top of him. "Yeah, someone called me and I didn't want to disturb you, so I took it in the kitchen."

Puck didn't ask who it was automatically assuming it was one of the girls or Kurt checking up on her. Mercedes laid her head inside his chest and wrapped her short arms around his muscular torso. Grabbing the remote, Puck lazily flipped through the channels, settling on the Discovery Channel.

Mercedes toyed with his mohawk, staring up at him. "Noah, are you sure you want to go through this again?

Puck immediately sat up and muted the television. Turning to her, she could see the concern written all over his face. "Of course. What made you ask that?"

Mercedes bit her lip before sitting up. "I don't know. I mean I know this is a totally different situation than Quinn's. You and Quinn weren't together, and you guys were always fighting, not to mention Mrs. Cochran adopting and taking Beth away."

Puck nodded his head, but he still didn't get where Mercedes was hinting at. "Right. _And_?"

"_And_ I don't want me or this baby to be a burden on you, Puck. I mean babe, you are already stressed out. Your mom and you are on ends because we slipped up, and then there's Glee club, football season, and the rest of the year, and graduation." Mercedes said, emphasizing her point on her fingers. "Besides neither of us have jobs. The Hummel's are already letting me stay here and eat their food for free. I can't expect them to buy and care for our baby too."

Puck's jaw clenched as he drunk in what Mercedes had said. She was right; he and his mother were on ends and he couldn't even walk inside his house without her looking at him with disgust. How was he supposed to concentrate on Glee, football season, his grades, and taking care of Mercedes all at the same time? She wasn't due until two months after they were to graduate, and being the father he had to be the sole provider. But there was no way that he was passing up another child. He would find a way to take care of Mercedes and their little boy or girl. Looking up to her, he forced a smile. "Mercedes, don't worry your head about anything ok baby? You just do everything the doctor tells you. Worry about school and the baby, and I'll do the rest."

Mercedes paused for a moment before nodding her head. "Puck… I"

He shook his head and put a finger to her mouth to quiet her. "Don't fight me on this babe. I'm gonna spend every chance I get looking for a job. I have a few things that I could probably sell too. By the time our baby comes we will have our own place. I'm not gonna fail you. I'm gonna prove to your mom, my mom, the guys in Glee club all wrong. That I'm not just some loser who abandons his responsibilities and shows up when he hits rock bottom like my sorry excuse of a father does. Don't doubt me sweetheart. You have to trust and believe in me that I can do it baby." Puck raised Mercedes chin so that her eyes were on his. "Say it Mercedes. Say that you trust and believe me."

Mercedes sighed before quietly replying "I believe you Puck."

Smiling he closed the space between them, their lips moving within each other. They were so deeply into it that, they didn't even hear Burt's company truck pull into the driveway. The elder Hummel came into the house, not even acknowledging the two teens making out. He had walked in on his sons so many times, that it hadn't fazed him at all. Puck and Mercedes did however move apart, as Burt yelled into his cell phone. "Look Stephens, I have given you chance after chance. But today was the last freaking straw. It was very important that you got that part today because I promised the customer that her car would be ready tomorrow morning. But since I didn't have that part I had to call and tell her the weekend. Now she's debating if she wants to have her car towed to another garage. Losing costumers is unacceptable. I'm sorry but you're fired Stephens." Hanging up, he flashed Mercedes and Puck a smile. "Sorry you had to hear that kids. So how'd the appointment go?"

Mercedes smiled. "It went great Mr. Hummel. I'm due in the first week of August."

Burt nodded as he took a seat in the recliner across from them. "That's wonderful, dear. I bet Kurt had fun too. The baby is all he ever talks about now."

As Mr. Hummel and Mercy chatted about the baby, Puck's mind concentrated on the phone call Burt just had. Although it was bad for the guy who just got fired, it was a blessing to Puck. When Mercedes had excused herself to the restroom Puck took the opportunity to talk to Burt. "Mr. Hummel I couldn't help but hear your conversation. It's unfortunate that you had to fire that guy. But maybe I could help you out."

Burt glanced over at Puck and let out a sigh. "I don't know Noah, this job is pretty important. It requires you to go to different auto stores and pick up parts for me. And I need them at specific times. And you're pretty busy. Aren't you playing football this season?"

Puck nodded. "Yes sir. But I can quit football. Mercedes and our baby is my number one priority now Mr. Hummel. I can come into the shop after school and work until you need me. Just give me a chance to prove it to you."

Burt took in a deep breath admiring Puck's attitude. He figured he could give Puck a trail run and if he measured up to what he said, he'd consider putting him on schedule. Smiling he stuck out his hand to the young man. "Noah Puckerman, welcome to the Burt's Garage team."

Mercedes walked in just in time to see the two shaking hands. Taking a seat on the couch, she questioned, "So what'd I miss?"

Puck grinned at his girlfriend and wrapped her in a hug. "I got a job baby."

**At the Jones's residence…**

Stephanie Jones sat in the living room, drinking a glass of cheap four dollar wine that she had picked up from the grocery store after work. Usually, she would come straight home and cook dinner for her and Mercedes but since she kicked her out, Stephanie ordered out. She sighed heavily as she took in the messy house. There were empty pizza boxes and empty wine bottles scattered about the floor. Dishes were piled inside the sink, and she hadn't dusted or vacuumed in weeks. Stephanie turned on the radio, and clumsily sung along to Willie Nelson's "Rainy Day Blues" All she did was drink and mope around listening to country music, as the old westerners sung songs of sorrow.

She couldn't understand what she did wrong. Why her husband left her for his younger dental assistant, or why her daughter was keeping a baby she didn't need by a boy with a colorful reputation like Puck's. She did everything a good Christian black woman was supposed to do. She catered to her husband, took care of her child, and went to church every week. So why were all of her good deeds being thrown in her face?

Stephanie poured herself another glass, gulping it down. Wiping her mouth she walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. The fridge was almost empty except for a little bit of milk, a slice of cheese and two eggs. She checked her cabinets and found a couple slices of bread. She decided that she'd make an egg and cheese toast sandwich. Getting a frying pan she sprayed it with cooking spray, turned on the burner, cracked the two eggs and put them in the pan. Looking for a spatula to flip them over, she came across the note Mercedes left the night she told her she was pregnant. Stephanie's eyes softened as she scanned over the sloppy cursive handwriting and the spots where Mercedes tears had dropped. She sighed, as she put the note back on the counter and found the spatula she was looking for. Flipping the eggs, she added the cheese slice and turned off the burner. She put the bread in the toaster and got out a saucer. When the bread popped up, Stephanie put her meal together and sat down at the table. As she bit into the sandwich, memories of that night played into her head. Mercedes telling her she was pregnant, the awful things she had said to Noah, telling Mercedes to make a choice between getting rid of her baby and having a roof over her head. The heartbroken looks on Mercedes face…

Letting out a strangled gasp, Stephanie brought her hands to her face as she began crying. Did she really hurt her daughter like that? She had been in Mercedes position when she was her age, and remembered the day she had finally told her parents, her father demanded that she "get rid of it" At first Stephanie refused, but when Parker Baker threatened to have Eric Jones, then twenty-three thrown in jail for statutory rape, the younger woman complied. He dragged her to the clinic to get the procedure the next day. The baby was a boy and she and Eric (who had already known) had made plans to keep him. While he was away at medical school to get his dental degree, Stephanie neglected to mention what she had done. When he came home to visit for Christmas and Stephanie was no longer carrying, she lied and told him she had miscarried. Her parents had told her to use that excuse, so that they could hide the truth from their neighbors. No one was to know that a respected church deacon and banker took his daughter to get a pregnancy termination. Until this day no one knows the Baker family secret. Eric bought the lie telling her that it was ok, and that he still loved and wanted to marry her. After they had both graduated (Stephanie from high school) a year later, Eric took Stephanie to the Justice of the Peace and married her with their best friends as witnesses. They moved into a shabby apartment inside the Lima Heights projects, while Eric did his three years of required residency. After he was certified, Eric looked around endlessly for practices to give him a chance. The first few months were rough, as Eric had to fall back on a part-time job bagging groceries in a small neighborhood store.

It wasn't until a year later; the couple was eating a meal of tuna fish and crackers when the phone rang. Stephanie answered it and her eyes grew big, when the caller told her that he was a retiring dentist looking into potential dentists to take over in his place. She handed him the phone and watched as her husband eyes lit ups as he mumbled a bunch "yes, sirs" and "I'd be honored" into the phone.

Hanging up the phone, Eric ran to his wife and twirled her around the tiny apartment. After constant protesting by his wife, Eric finally calmed down. "Honey, that was Dr. Warren Heddle! He was so impressed by my dental portfolio and my interviews that he wants me to take over the office as head dentist when he retires!" He exclaimed kissing her cheek.

"Oh, Eric! That's wonderful!" Stephanie said, as she went into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine they had in the cabinet and two glasses.

Eric turned on their beat up radio that a neighbor had given them, turning it on an RnB and Soul station. Al Green's _Let's Stay Together _filled the apartment, making Stephanie smile as she came back with two glasses of wine. She handed Eric one, and clinked glasses with his before taking a slow sip. When they had both finished, Eric wrapped Stephanie into his body as they slow danced around the small living room. When Stephanie laid her head on his shoulder, Eric got warm all over. "You know now that I got this job, I can pay for you to go to college Steph."

His wife looked up at him with big brown doe eyes. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes baby. I do. Stephanie we've been married for four years and you could've left me at anytime. When your father took back the money for your schooling when you decided to marry me, I knew that hurt you Stephanie. You stayed with me through all the bad times, and we've had some bad times. There were nights when I couldn't even put food on the table, and anniversaries that I couldn't even buy you flowers. But now that I was blessed with a job, I can give you a house, a car, whatever you soul desires.

Stephanie smiled up at her husband happily, kissing him passionately. Things where finally looking up for them. Keeping his word, Dr. Eric Jones bought a small penthouse apartment after their lease was up in a suburban neighbor hood, far away from the LH projects. As promised by her husband, Stephanie enrolled into a nursing program at Lima Community College. After two years of studying, Stephanie graduated earning her degree as an RN: getting a job at a clinic. The couple lived blissfully and comfortably for three years, when Stephanie announced that she was pregnant again. The spare bedroom that they used as an office/den was turned into a nursery, that Eric started working on right away. When she was four months pregnant the doctors confirmed that she was carrying a little girl. Stephanie took this pregnancy cautiously all nine months, since she didn't get to have her other baby.

On a cold October 2 of 1994, Stephanie went into labor and a nervous but excited Eric drove her to the hospital. After being checked in and examined, she was given a room. All the excitement and happiness faltered, when Stephanie's contractions started. The labor wasn't easy, but with the help of her husband and the staff, Mercedes Andrea Jones was born twelve hours later. Stephanie never had seen Eric get very emotional, except for their wedding as she did now. She smiled when he saw her holding and cooing at the little girl who smiled inside his arms. Her in-laws, Steven and Nancy Jones came with balloons, cards, and a stuffed bunny rabbit for their new addition. The Baker's did not come to celebrate and made it known that they had no interest into their daughter's or granddaughter's life. Marrying Eric straight after high school was the last strike in her father's book. And though it hurt, Stephanie didn't let the shunning get to her. Mercedes and Eric were her present and future.

They family of three lived happily in the penthouse for four years, when Eric decided that they needed a bigger place. A backyard so that Mercedes could run around and play, without being scolded by neighbors that she was on their lawns. After contacting a real estate agent, and searching for months, they moved to Lima Square. It was a high dollar neighborhood, where other doctors and lawyers raised their children. The Jones's were well respected and loved their bright and well-behaved daughter.

When Mercedes was three, Stephanie found that Mercedes could sing. The two would dance around and put on an Aretha Franklin concert for Eric as he beamed proudly at his two girls. Later when she turned five, she was old enough to join the youth choir at their church. Some members even thought she sounded better than some of the adults. They entered Mercedes into every contest and pageant that they could find to showcase their little girl. As Mercedes got older however, Eric thought it best that she do more "practical" things with her time, such as studying and getting ready for the career world. He would often tell her "singing is ok to do for fun baby girl, but it's not gonna pay the bills." Stephanie didn't agree with him, and accused him of bringing down Mercedes dreams. Eric used their life in the past for example, not wanting Mercedes to live the way they had to. It often led to arguments, sometimes even lamps got broken.

By the time Mercedes started high school, Stephanie noticed a big change in their marriage. She and Eric barely talked anymore. They engaged in small conversations to make things seem normal, but they never showed each other affection. Her husband found interest in staying at his dental office longer than needed, while she had a daily need for wine. There were nights where she had found him sleeping in the den and she'd cry in the other room at night. Mercedes had tried her hardest to keep them together. A friend of hers at work was in the middle of a nasty divorce and that was the last place she wanted to be. Two years later, after "trying" to make the marriage work, Eric had begun an affair with his younger dental assistant Claire; a beautiful Afro-Asian woman who wasted no time throwing herself at the doctor and spending his money. He had chosen her over his wife and daughter. Eric hired a lawyer who drew up divorce papers, giving Stephanie the house, car, and full custody of Mercedes. The only man she had ever loved abandoned her, and their only child.

Stephanie realized she was doing the same thing…

Taking the last bite of her sandwich, she decided that she was going to get her baby back from the Hummel's. Mercedes belonged at home with her. They would go through this pregnancy thing together. Grabbing her keys and coat, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the mess that was her house. Sighing, she put the keys back onto the table and headed to the broom closet. She needed to make the house look like a house again first.

**In Kurt's room…**

"Diva that's wonderful!" Kurt exclaimed happily as he pulled on his pajama shirt, and crawled into the bed beside Mercedes.

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it. I mean we were just talking about jobs and then your dad fired someone. Puck asked for the job, and Burt said that he would give him a chance starting tomorrow!"

"Wait. What about school, football, and glee?" Kurt questioned, snuggling closer to Mercedes warm body.

"Puck said he's giving up football so that he can work. Burt is giving him the five o-clock shift, since glee rehearsal is over at four-thirty." Mercedes shrugged. "Puck is growing up."

Kurt smiled and kissed Mercedes cheek. "I'm so happy for you, Mercy." He let out a yawn and closed his eyes when he heard Mercedes whisper. "Oh, and Sam called me." Immediately his eyes popped open, and he sat straight up as if possessed. "Sam? Sam Evans?"

Mercedes turned on her lamp before sitting up too. "You know any other ones?"

"Well don't just stare at me, Cedes. Details woman, details!" Kurt almost yelled.

Mercedes relayed her phone conversation including Sam confessing that he still loved her. Kurt said nothing as he soaked up the information like a sponge. Lips pursed, he let out a breath. "So what did he say when you told him that you are having a baby with Puck?" He asked, knowing that she probably didn't tell him.

Her eyes looking everywhere but him confirmed his suspicion. "So… you didn't tell him."

Mercedes sighed, before replying "In my defense I was going to, but then he started telling me about how good his family is doing now. And then he started telling me that he still had feelings for me still. What was I suppose to do?"

Kurt shook his head before sarcastically mocking her, "Gee, I don't know? Maybe you could've said: Sam, I'm sorry but after you left, Puck and I got close. So close in fact that I'm having his baby."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her best friend. "That's easier said than done, Kurt." She fell back onto the bed. "Sam said he was coming back to Lima for Christmas next month thinking that I still belong to him. We do not need another repeat of the Finn and Quinn incident."

Kurt agreed and lay back down. Then he remembered that it was Sam's choice to break up with her. He could not forget the night he drove to her house and comforted her at three in the morning, with chocolate and her favorite musicals. So in his opinion, Kurt felt Mercedes owed Sam no apology at all. He cut the cord when he decided he couldn't do it anymore. After a moment Kurt asked, "What did Puck say?"

"He didn't say anything… because I didn't tell him."

"Cedes!"

"Boy, I'm still not over the shock of Sam calling. And Puck doesn't need any more stress. I'm sure his mom is giving him hell right now. She ran him and Quinn nuts when she got pregnant. And now she's really grilling into him about me."

Kurt sighed heavily. "Well he could've stayed the night over here."

Mercedes shook her head. "No, he had to get home and make sure his little sister was okay. Gwen has a habit of not caring rather or not Puck and McKenzie eat or not." Thinking about her boyfriend, she grabbed her droid phone off the nightstand and sent him a text:

**Hey baby. Just makin sure you made it home ok. How are things?**

She didn't have to wait long for his reply:

**Good. My mom isn't home yet, and I just fed Kenzie. 'Bout to hit the sheets. Wish I was with you hot mamma ;)**

Mercedes giggled and could feel Kurt looking at her.

**Inappropriate Noah Puckerman… I love you. Sweet dreams.**

A minute later her phone buzzed:

**Good night, babe. Tell the baby that daddy loves them. 3**

Mercedes smiled at the text before rubbing her belly. "Daddy said he's loves you." Feeling sleepy, she kissed Kurt's cheek. "Good night."

"Night." She heard him say.

Before she could fully close her eyes and get some rest, the door creaked open. Mercedes opened one eye to make out Carole's body. The woman whispered so that she wouldn't wake her stepson. "Mercedes can you come down stairs for a minute, sweetheart?"

Mercedes nodded as she crawled out of bed and followed Carole downstairs. She gasped when she saw her mother sitting on the sofa. The woman of the house went into the kitchen to give them privacy. Stephanie gave a weak smile as she took in Mercedes face. Her cute and petite sized daughter had on her Spongebob onesie zip up pajamas. And her hair was wrapped in a scarf. She swallowed before she sobbed, "Oh Mercedes, I'm sorry!"

Mercedes ran into her mother's arms and released her tears. "No momma. I'm sorry for getting pregnant and putting more stress on you. I've been so selfish and you don't deserve it momma."

Stephanie squeezed her eyes shut as she gently rocked Mercedes back and forth in her arms. "No Mercedes. I over reacted, honey. Momma is the one sorry; I love you and didn't mean those terrible things I said. I was just repeating what my father told me and that was a big mistake."

Mercedes pulled back at the last statement. "What?"

Stephanie sniffed before saying. "I never told anyone this. Not even Eric knows, but I got pregnant when I was seventeen too. Your grandfather made me get an abortion and tell everyone that I miscarried. He threatened to have Eric arrested because we had sex. Even though it was consensual, I was underage. And your dad worked so hard in dental school just to lose it all. So I just did it. Baby I regret it, and I don't want the same for you."

Mercedes couldn't believe her ears. She had heard some things about her grandparents, but that by far was the most surprising. She hugged her mother again, and let her know that she didn't hold a grudge against her. "It's okay, mommy. It's not your fault. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Stephanie sighed against Mercedes neck. 'Come back home Mercy. Please?"

Mercedes nodded her head; there was no question about it. She was going home.

**Wasn't expecting it to be so long, but I wanted to give some background on Stephanie and the motive behind what she said. I don't know how some of you feel about abortion but I hope that no one was offended by what I wrote. I know I promised some Puckcedes loving, but it will be all in the next chapter. Again thanks for each and every review and favorite that you give this story, because it means a lot to me. Already started the next chapter and hopefully my smut skills have improved a little bit, lol. ~Mae**


	8. Needed Date

**AN: Thanks to all you who reviewed/favorite/put on alert. Sorry for the long wait. I've been given the head coaching job and we are in the middle of a lacrosse selection. Plus my motivation has been low. I am going to do a time space. This is happening a few weeks after the previous chapter. Do not own Glee. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Needed Date**

Mercedes had been home now for three weeks and she couldn't be happier. She and Stephanie had talked all their feelings out, even to the point where they went through two boxes of Kleenex's. Mercedes never thought her maternal grandparents would be so cruel and make their daughter do something like that. She held her mother tight as she mourned the death of the son she didn't get to have. Mercedes caught her mother up to date on everything that had happened for the two weeks she was at the Hummel's and the Glee club finding out. After the two women cried and dried their tears, they cleared the house of Eric's possessions. Stephanie even ordered herself a new bed; gladly burning the old one she shared with her soon to be ex-husband to shreds. Mercedes threw away all the teddy bears and sorry letters that her father had sent her during the separation. It took almost all day but it was almost as if Eric Jones never existed. Stephanie even went out and bought "girlie" décor, and they bonded even more turning their house into a bachelorette type thing.

Two days later the diva was staring into the mirror, perfecting her makeup to go on her much needed date with Puck. He called her a few hours ago telling her to get ready because he was taking her to Breadstix for dinner and he had a surprise for her after. Although he tried to sound excited, Mercedes could tell that he was upset about something. She knew all too well that it was none other than Gwen Puckerman but she would question him about it later. Just as she added some blush to her cheeks, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mercedes called and looked up to see her mother walk in with a plate of cookies.

Stephanie smiled proudly as she took in Mercedes appearance. Mercedes looked absolutely gorgeous in a pair of red skinny leg jeans, a long solid black tunic, and a pair of red flats. Her long hair hung in loose spiral curls around her face which had a natural glow.

"You look very pretty sweetheart." Stephanie complimented, sitting the fresh chocolate chip cookies on Mercedes' small makeup vanity table.

Mercedes smiled as she took a bite of the gooey goodness. After swallowing, she glanced up at her mother. "Thanks mommy. Everybody says I look just like you."

Stephanie planted a small kiss on Mercedes forehead, before helping herself to a cookie. Taking a seat on Mercedes bed she asked, "So where is Noah taking you?"

"He's taking me to Breadstix and then he said he has a surprise for me." Mercedes answered trying to hide her obvious excitement.

Stephanie nodded and swallowed. "So he really is trying to step up and do well for this one, huh?

Mercedes turned in her chair so that she could look into her mother's eyes. "He is really serious about this, ma. Puck has been just absolutely wonderful with this. I guess the whole Quinn and Beth experience he realized he took for granted. And now that he has a second chance with me, he really wants to do right."

"Well that's great honey. Now I'm going to let you get finished getting ready." Stephanie said as she sat up and grabbed the plate of now crumbs and walked towards the door. Before she completely removed herself from the room she gave Mercedes one longing glance. Her baby was home and she couldn't be happier. Mercedes sighed before checking her herself one last time. She couldn't help but wonder what surprise that Puck had for her.

Puck pulled his truck into the Jones's driveway and checked his reflection in the mirror. He rubbed his freshly shaved face, which still slightly stung from his aftershave. He ran his fingers over the plaid blue Hollister logo t-shirt he was wearing. Puck was very happy that Mercedes and Mrs. Jones reconciled their relationship. It was something positive from the crappiness he was receiving from his own mother. He sighed and shook his head as he thought back to a few hours earlier, when Gwen came home after drinking.

* * *

><p><em>It was Saturday afternoon, and Puck found himself cleaning the house on his day off. His mother had stayed out after work—the second time this week. So he had to make sure that McKenzie had breakfast and lunch as well as catching up on her bargain of the chores. As he vacuumed the living room, he thought up a romantic night for him, Mercedes and the baby. By the time 2 PM rolled around. He became worried of where Gwen could've possibly gone. Just as he pulled out his cell phone to call her for the third time, he heard the front door unlock and his mother stumble in.<em>

_She looked down right terrible. Her auburn hair was all over the place, her business suit was dirty and her panty hose torn. Her usually vibrant skin was pale, and sunken in. The worst of all was that, she smelt strongly of strong alcohol. Gwen looked up at him and immediately ignored his disapproving glare._

"_What are you staring at?" She barked as she treaded inside._

_Puck scoffed and sighed. "Mom, where have you been? McKenzie came home to an empty house after soccer practice last night. You know I work at the garage until ten on Fridays. She had to wait a good five hours for me to come home and cook dinner!" Puck argued as she watched Gwen take a seat on the sofa._

_Gwen shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "McKenzie's a big girl Noah. She knows how to use a microwave."_

_Puck stared open mouthed at his mother. Was she serious right now? "Mom, it's not about that. It's the fact that you didn't come home last night without calling us. We were worried about you. You could've had the decency to at least let me and Kenzie know that you were ok and breathing."_

_A fuse in Gwen sparked, as she narrowed her eyes at her son. "Are you questioning me? I'm the adult Noah; you answer to me not the other way around!" She hiccupped._

_Puck opened his mouth to say something, but Gwen held up her hand to stop him. "You want to know where I been Noah? Do you really want to know where I've been? I've been to the bar to clear my head. To figure out why you keep doing the things you do? Why you keep getting those poor girls pregnant." She shook her head as she said the last part. "So I drunk a big bottle of whiskey and a nice gentleman even treated me to a shot of tequila. I passed out and the bartender let me sleep it off in the back room. That's where I've been. Is that a good enough explanation, Noah?"_

_Puck was flabbergasted to hear that coming from Gwen. After seeing what alcohol did to his father, she promised them she would never drink a drop of alcohol except for religious reasons. Puck mentally vowed that he would never let his children never ever see him like that—Beth included. He sighed sadly, and returned the vacuum cleaner back into the hall closet. He had nothing else to say to Gwen. On his way back to his room, he stopped by McKenzie's room to see her lying in her bed and writing in her journal. Puck cleared his throat earning her attention._

"_Hey Minnie. What's up?" Puck smiled as he sat down on the foot next to her._

_McKenzie kept writing and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm writing some Harry Potter fiction about Harry and Hermonie. I __**know**__ that she and Ron got married and had children in the end, but I think she had way more chemistry with Harry."_

_Puck smiled as she babbled about her latest obsession._

"_They kind of remind me of you and Mercedes. She added and looked up at him with big hazel eyes. "By the way Noah, when will she be back? She promised me that we'd bake cookies together."_

_Puck smiled as he remembered how McKenzie and Mercedes bonded—almost immediately after meeting. Mercedes had come over to cook enchiladas when Gwen spent yet another late night at her office. McKenzie volunteered to help and couldn't stop talking her head off about the baby and hoping for a nephew this time. Mercedes didn't seem to mind it—smiling and laughing along with the thirteen year old. After a delicious meal the trio decided to watch a movie, deciding on the latest Final Destination movie. McKenzie picked the movie and snuggled herself in between them, so when the scary parts came, she could hide. After the movie, it was time for Puck to take Mercedes back to the Hummel's. McKenzie protested trying to come up with a way to keep her new friend for a few more minutes. Mercedes intervened by promising to show her how to bake chocolate chip cookies from scratch the next time she came over._

"_I don't know Minnie, maybe soon." Puck sighed heavily before rubbing a stray hair of McKenzie's curly brown locks._

_They sat in silence before Puck rose to his feet. "I'm going out tonight and I probably won't be home until midnight. But I made dinner for you, its macaroni and cheese. It's in the oven and all you gotta do is heat it up. Mom is home and probably passed out on the couch right now. My phone will be on so if you need me, call me."_

_McKenzie nodded and turned back to her journal. Puck gave her a small peck on the forehead before retreating to his room. Once there, he grabbed his phone and called Mercedes. She answered on the second ring._

"_Hey baby."_

_Puck smiled at the angelic sound of her voice. "What's up mama? How's it going?"_

"_Great, I'm on day three of not throwing up." Mercedes chuckled lightly. She heard him sigh heavily prompting to ask him what was wrong._

"_It's nothing baby. Just a little stressed out right now. But it's all good... nothing to worry about._

"_Baby, are you sure you're ok?" Mercedes pressed gently._

"_I'm fine Mercedes. Let's just drop it ok!?" Puck finalized, maybe a little too harshly when he heard huff into the phone. "Mercy, I'm sorry babe. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm just… I just need to see you. Are you busy tonight?"_

"_It's ok, and no I'm free. What's up?" Mercedes smiled at him saying he wanted to see her._

"_Just put on some clothes. It doesn't have to be fancy because it's just dinner at Breadsticks and then I have something to show you after."_

"_Really? What is it?"_

_Puck laughed inwardly at the excitement and happiness in her voice. "I can't tell you babe. It's a surprise."_

_Mercedes playful sucked her teeth and promised to be ready when he got there. Puck hung up the phone, before taking off his house clothes to take a shower. Before he retreated to the bathroom he shared with his sister, Puck reached under his pillow and pulled out a small black box. Upon opening it, he smiled at the 1 carat princess cut diamond engagement ring. The band was pure white gold, with a big black diamond in the center. He had gotten it for a great price at a small jewelry store, which took majority of his second paycheck but, he didn't care. In a few months it would no longer be about him. Everything would have to be about Mercedes and their baby. Closing the box, he slid it back under his pillow. Tonight was the night that he would ask Mercedes to be his—officially and forever._

* * *

><p>Coming back to his senses, Puck smoothed out his shirt one last time before making his way to the door. Before he could ring the bell, Stephanie had opened the door. The older Jones had a kind smile on her face as she let him. "Hello Noah. Mercedes is getting ready, she'll be right down." Puck nodded his head, surprised at Mrs. Jones kindness. He was still expecting the woman who had cut him deep with harsh words a few weeks ago. He motioned for him to take a seat on the brand new zebra print couch that she had bought. Puck looked around at the newly decorated house. The old white walls were now painted a pretty lavender purple. Pictures of Mercedes and Stephanie stood on the mantle over the fireplace. Candles were lit and gave the room a nice, girly scent. An awkward silence filled the room as Stephanie stood across from where her daughter's boyfriend was sitting. She took a deep breath and sat beside him. Grabbing his hand, Stephanie began to talk. "I am so sorry for my behavior the last time we saw each other Noah. I don't know who that woman really was. Those mean and ugly, ugly things I said to you—I'm sorry. I believe that you and Mercedes will make great parents. And you both have my full support. Can you forgive me Noah?"<p>

Noah looked into the pouting face of Mrs. Jones. Now he knew where Mercedes got her infamous, pitiful puppy dog face he could never say no to. "It's ok, Mama Jones. I understood that you were upset with me. _I _should've respected your wishes about the no sex rule. And I'm sorry for that. All's forgiven."

Stephanie smiled and ruffled his mohawk gently. "Good. I've missed you being around, pumpkin." Stephanie then stood and offered Puck something to drink which he kindly declined. Stephanie nodded. "Mercedes told me that you got a job working with Burt at the garage _and _quit football?"

"Yes ma'm. I did." Puck confirmed. "It's no big deal though. Mr. Hummel started me with eight bucks an hour, and it's a weekly pay. Mr. Shuester and Miss. Pillsbury is helping me manage my savings Soon we will have enough for an apartment and-"

"Wait a minute. What do you mean _we?_" Stephanie asked cutting him off. She raised an eyebrow and her whole sweet demeanor changed as she waited for an explanation.

Puck swallowed hard at the stern look but kept his composure as he looked Stephanie in the eyes. "I mean "we", as in me, Mercedes, and the baby."

Stephanie bit down on her plump bottom lip and forced herself to think before she spoke. She had just gotten Mercedes home. So instead of bombarding Puck with questions like she wanted, she calmly stated, "That's a very big step Noah. Have you and Mercedes thought that over?"

"Thought what over?"

Stephanie's head snapped towards the staircase, where Mercedes was making her way down. "Noah and I were just talking and he said that you guys talked about getting an apartment."

Mercedes didn't say as she greeted her boyfriend with a hug and quick peck of the lips. She quickly chanced a glance at her mother. The questionable face and crossed arms told Mercedes that she had better start talking and right now. She grabbed Puck's hand before facing her mom. "Yes ma. Puck and I have been talking about maybe getting an apartment but not until after graduation in May. We've only talked about it… nothing's been decided yet."

Puck looked in between the two Jones women and cautiously added himself into the conversation before an argument broke out. "Mama Jones is it possible we can talk about this after I bring Mercedes home tonight? We have reservations for 7:30 and Breadstix won't think twice about giving away our table."

Sighing heavily, Stephanie agreed. "Alright, fine. But we are going to talk about this." She walked them to the door and wished them a good time on their date. Locking the door, Stephanie prepared herself for the conversation she wasn't ready to have. She had no doubt that Noah Puckerman could and would take care of her daughter and future grandbaby. The truth was she didn't want him to.

* * *

><p>The ride to Breadstix was silent, except for the soulful voice of Robin Thicke pouring through the speakers. Puck knew something was on Mercy's mind, because her quietness was too much for his liking. As he turned a corner, he turned down the radio and grabbed Mercedes hand before bringing her knuckles to his lips. "Talk to me, Mama? What's wrong?"<p>

Mercedes shrugged as she continued to stare out the window at the starry sky above them. Her mind was wandering and her other hand rubbed her belly. Her stomach wasn't noticeable yet; she was just entering her second month, but she could tell something was there. Taking a deep breath, Mercedes finally spoke. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about things."

"Things like what?" Puck questioned, pulling into the parking lot of Breadsticks and parking into a space. He cut off the car and turned his body to give her all his attention.

"It's nothing important babe." She smiled at reached up to give him a kiss. Puck pulled back with a smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to give her his surprise but first he was going to treat her to dinner, because Mercedes stomach loud rumble. Obviously embarrassed, she looked down and rubbed her stomach. "I just fed you and now you're hungry again."

Puck chuckled as he turned the truck off. "Whelp. You heard the kid. Let's go eat!"

* * *

><p>After eating a delectable dinner of Breadstix's famous chicken parmesan (plus some of Puck's penne marinara) and a slice of pandoro, Mercedes found herself walking hand in hand with her love through the family park. The weather was surprisingly pleasant for a December evening. Other couples were walking along the paths, while their children played on the swings nearby. Puck wrapped an arm around her tightly as his other hand cradled his Gibson acoustic. He kissed her temple before whispering in her ear. "Soon that'll be us pushing our kid on the swing."<p>

Mercedes heart melted at the words and she turned her head away to hide her blushing cheeks. Although she was still disappointed at the timing of the pregnancy, she no longer felt unsure about Puck's stance. She had been waiting for him to just say screw it and screw her and go back to his old ways. But he instead he was there, watching over her in Glee, making sure she didn't go overboard, taking her to all her doctor's appointments, even working extra hours on the weekends. He did it without complaining or her begging him to. With the help of Puck, her mom, Kurt, and the Glee girls Mercedes was slowly but surely accepting that in eight more months she would be a mom.

After a few more steps they were back at the tree that sat by the pond. The beautiful pond stood motionless except for a few ripples caused by its inhabitants. Puck sat down first, his back resting against the tree as he motioned for Mercedes to sit in the grassy patch of grass between his legs. She did so, and was instantly attacked with kisses to her neck.

"Puck… Puck… NOAH!" She exclaimed, as he nipped her pulse point. She turned to glare at him, her button nose scrunched and full lips in a pout.

"I'm sorry baby, but you know what your Chanel perfume does to me." He commented innocently nuzzling his nose into her neck and hair. "And your peppermint shampoo." He inhaled the heavily intoxicating scents. Mercedes sighed and had to agree with him.

An older woman who was walking her Dalmatians watched the two teen's interaction. Her cold grey eyes made contacts with Mercedes soft brown eyes. Mercedes attempted a small smile but the woman's face remained hard. Mercedes had recognized the look far to well. It was the same look that a bunch of rednecks boys and given her and Sam when he had taken her to the carnival when they were dating. One of them had also called Sam a "coon lover". In retaliation, Sam roughed up the insulter and threatened the guys that if they had something to say they'd be next. In the end, the owner had thrown them all out, and promised Mercedes a free entry as a form of apology. The woman shook her head in disgust as Puck kissed Mercedes cheek, and finally hurried away with her dogs. Mercedes sighed in relief as she watched them turn the corner of the trail.

"Mama, forget about her." Puck said as he wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist.

"Did you see the way she looked at us babe? At _me_? Like I was trash or something? She better be glad that I'm pregnant because if I wasn't-"

"You'd do absolutely nothing." Puck interjected. "Baby you have way more class than to try to bring yourself to her level."

Mercedes huffed knowing Puck was telling the truth. She had simply ignored those meatheads at the carnival, and tried to urge Sam to do the same. But it didn't mean that it still didn't anger her to get those stares and get called awful names. Her mother had always taught her that people like that have no home training and the only way to defeat them was to show them that they had no influence over her. Still didn't change the fact she wanted to kick their teeth in.

Puck grabbed his guitar, placing it in front of Mercedes. There was no way that some old, racist hag was going to ruin their night. "Forget about it, okay. Let's get back to me and you and having a good time. Still want to learn how to play guitar?"

Mercedes immediately perked up as Puck placed her hands on the strings."Ok we'll start with the strings first." He guided her hands and lightly strummed a string. "This is the E string…"

* * *

><p>After an hour of lessons (although Puck kept distracting her kissing her neck) they were back on the road. They had been driving but instead of taking her back home it seemed Puck had other plans as he missed the exit on the highway.<p>

"Where are we going now?" Mercedes asked cautiously, looking out the window. They had turned down an old dirt path that reminded her of the murder mysteries movies on Lifetime. They rode past endless fields that were dimly lightly by old street posts. Puck smiled as he kept on driving. "It's the last part of your surprise. You'll see."

Five minutes later, they pulled into a beautiful cottage home surrounded by flowers and planted honeysuckles. There was a beautiful hand crafted off-white picket fence and a Statue of David birdbath to the side of a small garden. It was beautiful!

"Uh, Puck. Whose house is this?" Mercedes asked still in awe.

Puck smiled as he took in her reaction. "You remember Cesar, one of the guys from work?"

She nodded. Cesar Pena was a mechanic from Columbia who had befriended Puck and took him underneath his wing when he started. He was so truths worthy that Burt put him in charge when he couldn't be there to watch the shop himself. She had met him when came to eat lunch with Puck one day and he was definitely a charming man.

"Well, this is his cottage and he's letting me borrow it for a few hours. Not unless you don't…" Puck started but was cut off by Mercedes lips. Her tongue swiped his bottom lip and he opened it to her. His tongue sought for hers and he moaned when Mercedes gently sucked the tip. When air became necessary she gazed lovingly at him.

"It's been two months, Noah. I want you. I _need_ you."

He didn't have to be told twice. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and got up to open the door for Mercedes. When they reached the door of the cottage, Puck searched under the flowerpot that Cesar told him hid the spare key. When he found it he unlocked the door and turned on the light switch. The inside of the cottage was even more beautiful than the outside. A small fire place made from artificial stones sat in the corner. The walls were a soft crème color and had photos of Cesar and a woman, presumably his wife Anita along the walls. There was a tiny kitchen and fridge. And a small, round maple table big enough for two people. The floor was hardwood and the fresh scent of citrus—courtesy of a plug-in, filled the room. As Mercedes walked around the room to get a better look, Puck remembered that Cesar had told him that he would leave a note explaining the house. He looked around the fireplace and then the kitchen. Getting frustrated a folded up piece of paper caught his eye. Conveniently placed underneath a vase on the table, he opened it up.

**Welcome to the "Love Nest". I assume you and the Lady made it ok. I left the heat on to make it comfortable for you guys. If it gets too hot, the thermostat is located next to the sink. I've also gone shopping so if you get hungry, help yourselves. Anita cleaned and even put new sheets on the bed. All you have to do is take them off and put them into the hamper in the bathroom. Please remember to leave everything like you found it and be careful. Don't forget to lock up WHILE you're there and AFTER you leave.**

**Love Cesar.**

Puck smiled as he placed the note back on the table. "Thanks Cesar." He mumbled to himself while taking off his leather coat he went looking for Mercedes. He walked into the tiny bedroom and found her at awe at the wonderfully decorated room. Anita and Cesar really outdid themselves. It was just like standing in the page of an IKEA magazine. Mercedes grinned at Puck and babbled excitedly about how she wanted something like this for them someday.

Puck promised and after acquainting himself with the room, he turned to Mercedes. He sat on the bed and gently tugged Mercedes with him. "Baby, you know that I love you."

Mercedes nodded her head and batted her eyelids. "I know."

Puck smiled and kissed her nose. "I love everything about you." He removed her coat and then her blouse. "I love every single part of you." Flawless brown skin." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Beautiful juicy lips. And you know how much I love these." He caressed her sensitive breast. Mercedes let out a moan to his touch.

Puck gently pushed her until her back hit the mattress. He positioned himself between her thighs and kissed her. "You know what else I love?" He asked her after he broke away from her mouth. After she shook her head he slowly slid down her body stopping at her stomach. "Here. Because that's where our future is growing." He planted several kisses along her tummy. "Daddy loves you so much." He declared to his unborn child. Mercedes couldn't hold back the tears threatening to start.

Puck unbuttoned her jeans and slid the denim off her legs. "I also love this part." He smirked up at her before kissing her lace covered sweet spot. Mercedes didn't know if it his warm breath or her just being sensitive but it caused her to shiver. Her hands found his mohawk and she moaned his name. "Puck. Please baby."

Puck slid his hands into the waistband and pulled them off. He gave her one more seducing look before he dug in. She tasted even better than he remembered. His tongue explored her almost like it was new territory. Mercedes squirmed in bliss as Puck slurped and licked her crazy. She felt a familiar airy pressure in her stomach as she felt the first wave of orgasm. "Ahhhhhh!" She yelled, as she came. Puck rose from her to see her panting and her chest rising and falling. Her face was covered in a light sheen of sweat and her eyes were squeezed shut.

Puck kissed her and stroked her face. "Open your eyes beautiful."

Mercedes opened her eyes to see him smiling down on her. "Are you ready for me gorgeous?"

"Yes."

Mercedes helped Puck undress and she took a moment to take in his body. She ran a trail from his cheek to his abs. She looked into his eyes which were filled with love. "Make love to me."

Puck entered her as softly as he could making sure not to hurt her. He remembered the OB telling them that the womb could be tender and to be cautious if they engage in intercourse. When he slid in as far as he could fit, he looked down at Mercedes whose face was filled with pleasure. "You alright?"

"Yes. Are you?" She asked.

"Better than alright. Can I move?" Puck gasped. She felt so good.

She wiggled her hips and he got the hint. He thrust slowly at a steady pace, groaning at the friction. Mercedes whimpered softly under him, wrapping her arms around him. She missed this feeling. She matched Puck for his thrust surprised at how full she felt. She buried her face inside his neck. He smelt so good.

Puck was lost in her body, he needed this. He needed her love to temporarily remove the feeling of useleness he felt due to his mother constant reminder of his mistakes. He needed feeling of her reminding him that he was somebody that mattered and not a waste of space. That she loved him no matter what. He quickened his pace, while internally reminding himself to be gentle with her. "I love you Mercedes. I love you so much. Are you ready?"

"Yes baby! I love you too!"

Together they reached their peaks and collapsed next to her. After trading kisses and words of endearment, Puck looked at the time on the wall clock: 10:00 PM. They had two hours before he was to bring Mercedes home. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Baby, we can lay here for a minute. But then we have to get going soon."

Mercedes nodded but exhaustion took over. In a minute flat she was sleep.

"Mercedes? Baby wake up." Puck prodded her with gentle kisses. Mercedes groaned and swatted him away. If there was one thing about Mercedes Jones, it was that she loved her sleep.

"Mercedes babe. Come on we have to get going baby." Puck said, kissing her once more.

Mercedes whined and sat up to find Puck already dressed and handing her clothes. She reached out to grab them but her hand felt a little heavy. She looked down to see the most beautiful ring that she'd ever seen gracing her left hand. Her eyes shifted to Puck to the ring, to Puck again. She was spleechless and her throat felt like it was closing up. Clearly this was not what she was thinking. He was not…

"Will you be my wife?"

**So I finally updated! Hopefully this was a readable and enjoyable chapter. Please let me know what you think. Next chapter: Mercedes answer, Mama Jones reaction, The New Directions reaction, Eric Jones makes a comeback. And also our favorite blonde debuts. Hint: His name rhymes with a Thanksgiving favorite.**


	9. NOT AN UPDATE! (Author's note)

*Yells* "Hello? Is anyone still there?" *echoes*

A year and some months huh…

Please do not get excited because unfortunately, this isn't an update. :(

Explanation:

I had about 9 pages of the next chapter written out only for my busted laptop to one day decide it wants to shut off and not turn back on. (The one time I don't backup my stuff. SMH.) But I got another one! And a new job, writer's block, lost inspiration and some other things happened so I pretty much had to back burn my fiction. But I think I have a little extra time coming so I am going to see what I can do. So if you hang in there with me (if anyone is even still interested) soon I promise you!

~Mae


End file.
